Professor Granger
by Reddishblood
Summary: CHAP 3! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy tak pernah menyangka bahwa perjalanan pertamanya menuju Hogwarts mempertemukannya dengan Hermione Granger yang terkenal dalam sejarah dunia sihir. Disaat dia sudah percaya bahwa Hermione terlihat seperti nenek sihir kejam, dia harus menerima fakta bahwa Hermione adalah guru ramuan, kepala asramanya dan seorang gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun!
1. Chapter 1

Professor Granger

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Warning OC, OOC dan perubahan Epilog yang luar biasa (hahaha)

Fic ini lebih menceritakan kehidupan Hermione sebagai seorang profesor dari sudut pandang Scorpius.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter One : **New Student and New Teacher

**1 September 2017**

Pagi itu stasiun King's Cross terlihat lebih ramai dari hari-hari biasanya. Meskipun matahari baru saja menampakan diri satu setengah jam yang lalu, para orang dewasa beserta anak-anak kecil yang kebanyakan terlihat mendorong troli mereka tengah memenuhi stasiun kota London yang bersejarah itu.

Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat berjalan melewati platform sembilan dan berhenti sebelum mereka mencapai platform sepuluh. Mereka menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan sebelum berbisik kepada anak-anak mereka mengenai sesuatu. Tak lama, anak-anak itu akan menghadap sebuah dinding dan berjalan tanpa ragu untuk menabraknya. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya berjalan untuk melewatinya menuju platform sembilan tiga perempat.

Tentu saja, bagi manusia itu hal yang sangat mustahil dan tidak normal. Namun bagi mereka, berjalan melewati dinding untuk menuju tempat lain adalah hal kecil dalam dunia sihir. Ya, mereka adalah penyihir.

Hari ini adalah hari penyihir-penyihir kecil akan berangkat menuju sekolah sihir paling terkenal atau sebut saja Hogwarts. Raut wajah kebahagiaan dan gugup menghiasi wajah anak-anak itu saat mereka melihat senior-senior mereka berlalu-lalang memasuki sebuah kereta bernama Hogwarts Express tepat di depan mereka.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari kereta itu. Bila kau tinggal di dunia Munggle dan terbiasa dengan segala benda-benda ciptaan mereka, tentu kau merasa bahwa Hogwarts Express bukanlah sesuatu yang luar biasa. Bahkan kereta itu terkesan sedikit kuno mengingat jaman semakin moderen.

Tapi lain halnya dengan seorang anak lelaki berumur sebelas tahun yang baru saja melewati pintu masuk menuju platform sembilan tiga perempat. Meski keluarganya menggunakan sebuah Limosin untuk mencapai stasiun ini, dia belum pernah melihat sebuah benda bernama kereta. Ya ya ya, dia tahu bahwa dia terkesan sangat – bagaimana menyebutnya? Ketinggalan jaman?

Blah! Tidak tidak, dia bukanlah seseorang yang ketinggalan jaman. Lihat, bukankah dia menaiki Limosin? Dan baju yang dia pakai adalah baju kualitas tinggi keluaran terbaru dari toko langganan keluarganya yang notabene adalah toko kalangan atas.

Dia berbeda dan dia sangat bangga akan hal itu.

Rambut pirangnya yang tersisir ke belakang dengan sangat rapi. Mata abu-abunya yang cemerlang dan kulit pucat tanpa noda miliknya. Semua orang mengakui kalau dia sangat mirip dengan ayahnya waktu kecil.

Tentu dia sangat menyukai hal itu. Kalau boleh dia jujur, dia lebih menyayangi ayahnya ketimbang ibunya. Tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa ibunya kejam atau semacamnya. Ibunya yang bernama Astoria Malfoy itu tergolong ibu yang sangat baik dan perhatian akan anaknya. Meski kelihatannya dia adalah wanita berhati dingin dengan wajah yang keras, wanita itu selalu peduli akan kasih sayang terhadap anaknya.

Lihat saja, saat ini wanita itu tengah memeluk anaknya dengan sangat erat seakan anaknya akan pergi sangat jauh dari muka bumi ini. Memberikan sebuah ciuman di pipinya yang pucat dan mengelus rambut pirangnya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan ayahnya, entah apa yang dilihat Draco Malfoy itu hingga dia menampilkan wajah sombongnya dan menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya.

"Kau harus bisa mengalahkan anak dari Weasel dan Potty itu, Scor."

Perkataan ayahnya membuat kedua matanya bergerak untuk melihat ke arah kerumunan yang didominasi oleh rambut-rambut merah. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau itu adalah kerumunan keluarga Weasley dan tentunya keluarga Potter.

Tapi apa pedulinya?

Meski nama mereka sangat terkenal di dalam sejarah dunia sihir karena berhasil mengalahkan musuh yang disebut ayahnya 'botak tak berhidung' , dia tidak pernah berniat untuk mengenal keluarga itu lebih jauh. Selama keturunan mereka tak berbuat macam-macam dengannya, dia tidak akan mengganggu mereka. Dia tidak mewarisi sifat ayahnya yang tukang bikin ulah dan suka menjahili orang— mungkin sedikit. Tapi meski penampilannya mirip ayahnya, tujuh puluh lima persen sifatnya mewarisi ibunya.

"Oh? Weasel menikah dengan Brown?"

Ayahnya mengeluarkan suara lagi hingga mau tak mau dia menoleh ke arah kerumunan itu untuk kedua kalinya. Ada dua wanita dewasa di sana, satunya berambut merah sebahu dan satunya berambut _soft brown_ bergelombang hingga menyentuh dadanya. Bisa dipastikan bahwa yang bernama Brown adalah wanita yang memilik rambut gelombang dengan baju yang mencolok.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju anak perempuan yang berada di sebelah wanita itu. Rambut merah bergelombang dengan pita besar yang ada di rambutnya. Astaga, apa dia tidak merasa bahwa kepalanya menjadi berat karena itu? Keluarga Weasley memang payah.

"Sudahlah Draco, jangan mengomentari mereka." Astoria mendesah pelan dan menepuk pundak anaknya. "Scorpius, jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan surat setiap bulan dan pastikan kau masuk Slytherin."

"Semua anggota keluarga kita selalu masuk Slytherin. Dad tidak mau kau masuk ke asrama lain, mengerti?"

"Mengerti Dad, Mom."

"Bagus. Sekarang masuk ke dalam kereta, Son." Draco meraih tubuh mungil anaknya dan memberikannya sebuah pelukan terakhir. "Michelle dan Allard pasti sudah menunggumu di dalam."

Malfoy kecil itu merentangkan tangannya dan melingkarkannya di tubuh ayahnya sesaat. Dia pasti akan merindukan kedua orang tuanya dan Malfoy Manor nanti.

Setelah dia merasa puas untuk melihat kedua orang tuanya, Scorpius melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salah satu gerbong khusus untuk murid tahun pertama. Berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang penuh dengan anak-anak seusianya dan sesekali melirik ke dalam ruangan-ruangan kecil yang ada untuk menemukan kedua temannya, Michelle Parkinson dan Allard Zabini.

Kira-kira setelah melewati satu gerbong lainnya, dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh kedua orang yang dia cari. Tanpa menunggu apapun, dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mengambil duduk yang nyaman di samping Allard.

"Hei 'mate!"

Scropius memberikan sebuah cengiran kecil untuk membalas sapaan anak lelaki berkulit gelap itu. Dia melirik anak perempuan di depannya yang tengah membaca sebuah buku yang dikenal sebagai novel percintaan. Kedua mata perempuan itu terlihat serius menerjang permukaan buku dan rambut cokelat tua lurusnya menutupi kedua sisi wajahnya dengan sempurna.

"Novel menjijikan itu lagi, Elle?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan memandang Scorpius dengan wajah kesal. "Please Scorpy, ini bukan novel menjijikan."

"Kata Dad kau harus mencobanya sendiri dan mengabaikan apapun yang dikatakan dalam buku itu."

"Oh ya, aku lupa kalau ayahmu seorang petualang cinta," sindir Michelle dengan suara nyaringnya. Sedetik kemudian dia kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam novel itu dan mengabaikan Scorpius dan Allard yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang dia yakin tidak dapat dimengerti oleh perempuan manapun.

(===)

Draco Malfoy masih berdiri di tempat yang sama meskipun anaknya telah masuk ke dalam kereta lima belas menit yang lalu. Sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya mengingat bahwa anak satu-satunya itu akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengannya.

Sudah tak terasa hampir dua puluh tahun berlalu sejak berakhirnya peperangan besar itu dan kini dia hidup bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dulu, dia bahkan tak berani berpikir bahwa dia akan mempunyai keluarga mengingat setiap hari dia mempunyai kemungkinan untuk mati.

Mungkin seharusnya dia berterima kasih kepada Potter dan kedua temannya itu.

Mata abu-abu Draco kembali melirik kerumunan keluarga Weasley dan Potter yang agak jauh darinya, sepertinya anak-anak mereka juga sudah masuk ke dalam kereta beberapa menit yang lalu.

Draco bisa melihat bahwa Harry Potter kini melirik ke arahnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis meski Ronald Weasley masih memandanginya seperti masa-masa mereka di Hogwarts.

Ya, terkadang ada yang berubah dan terkadang ada yang tidak berubah.

Wajar kalau Harry kini mulai bersikap ramah padanya. Mereka sering bertemu di kantor kementerian sihir dan terlibat suatu pekerjaan bersama meski mereka berbeda divisi. Lagipula, semuanya telah berakhir bukan? Draco sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membenci mereka lagi.

"Terjebak di masa lalu?" Suara Astoria menyadarkannya dari pikirannya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati istrinya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, memperhatikan kedua keluarga itu. "Meski aku tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka sejak dulu, nama mereka selalu terdengar di mana-mana."

"Pahlawan akan selalu dikenal." Draco hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu disusul Astoria yang mengikuti langkahnya tepat di sampingnya. Beberapa orang sesekali melihat mereka dan terkadang ada yang memilih untuk menjaga jarak dengan pasangan suami istri Malfoy itu.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengundang mereka untuk makan malam bersama kapan-kapan." Astoria mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh, kau mulai terdengar seperti Mom."

"Kukira pahlawan dunia sihir itu ada tiga orang." Astoria mengabaikan sindirian Draco dan mengutarakan pendapatnya yang lain. Dia menyadari bahwa suaminya tengah mengerutkan dahinya karena perkataannya itu. "Seingatku ada seorang wanita di antara trio Gryffindor terkenal itu."

Benar, memang ada seorang wanita yang selalu bersama Potter dan Weasley. Bahkan Draco sempat terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Weasley menikah dengan Brown dan tak menemukan sosok wanita itu di sekitar mereka. Padahal, Draco yakin bahwa wanita pintar itu akan menjadi pendamping hidup untuk Weasley yang bodoh.

Sejak lulus dari Hogwarts dan menjalani pelatihan khusus untuk kementerian sihir, Draco tak pernah mendengar kabar atau berita apapun mengenai wanita itu lagi hingga saat ini. Anehnya, tak ada satupun penyihir di dunia ini bertanya mengenai sosok fenomenal itu. Bahkan Potter tak pernah menyinggung nama wanita itu selama belasan tahun bekerja dengannya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar apapun mengenai wanita itu. Dia seperti menghilang ditelan bumi."

Draco menyetujui perkataan istrinya. Semua ini terasa seperti wanita itu menghapus jejaknya di muka bumi dan memberikan sugesti kepada seluruh mahkluk hidup untuk tidak mencarinya. Bayangkan, bagaimana bisa penyihir paling pintar di abad itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa kehebohan di mana-mana?

Ini aneh.

"Sial, harusnya aku datang lebih awal."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya saat dia mendengar sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar untuknya. Meski saat itu sekelilingnya sangat bising dan dipenuhi oleh suara-suara lainnya, dia bisa mengenali intonasi khas dari suara itu.

"Merlin! Kenapa stasiun ini selalu ramai? Tak bisakah mereka langsung pulang setelah mengantarkan anak-anak mereka?"

Ya, dia hapal suara ini. Meski sudah lama tak mendengarnya, suara ini dulu sering membentaknya dan memanggilnya dengan nama hewan menjijikan.

"Harusnya aku menolak tawaran ini, apa kau setuju denganku Crookshanks?"

Seekor kucing berwarna _ginger_— tunggu dulu, hewan ini teralu besar untuk ukuran kucing. Merlin! Lupakan. Hewan itu berada di depannya dan melewatinya dengan santai tanpa perlindungan apapun, seakan pemiliknya tidak perlu takut bahwa kucing itu akan lari dan memangsa seseorang dengan tubuh besarnya itu.

Hei, Draco mengenali kucing ini!

Di tahun ketiga, kucing yang persis dengan kucing ini berkeliaran di koridor sekolah dan membuat keributan sebelum profesor yang bertugas menghentikannya dan memberikan detensi kepada pemiliknya. Selain itu, selama tinggal di asrama ketua murid dia harus tinggal bersama kucing yang sama karena pemiliknya akan melemparkan kutukan kalau dia berani membuang hewan itu jauh-jauh.

Dan tentu saja Draco mengenali pemilik kucing itu.

Kedua matanya kini bergerak perlahan untuk mengamati sosok yang berjalan di samping kucing itu. Sepatu wanita abu-abu, tas kotak berwarna cokelat tua, mantel berwarna krem dan mata cokelat madu adalah hal yang bisa dia tangkap untuk pertama kali.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya ketika dia melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis itu. Tentu saja bukan gadis biasa karena seorang Draco Malfoy tak pernah menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk melihat seorang gadis bahkan bila itu adalah gadis paling cantik di dunia. Tidak, bukan itu.

Astoria bahkan ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan memandangi suaminya dengan bingung. Draco tengah memandang lurus ke depan dengan wajah pucat dan kedua bola matanya melebar seperti tengah melihat hantu. Lelaki berumur tiga puluhan itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalinya tengah berjalan melewatinya. Bahkan gadis itu meliriknya hanya sepersekian detik dan tetap berjalan seakan-akan dia tidak mengenali Draco.

Meski rambut gadis itu berubah dan penampilannya juga berbeda dari dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Draco sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu adalah 'dia'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Draco?"

Astoria menepuk pundak Draco dan memandanginya sedikit kuatir, tidak biasanya suaminya tercinta memasang ekspresi seperti saat ini.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan masuk kerja hari ini." Astoria semakin tidak mengerti, "Lebih baik aku berisitirahat di rumah."

"Apa kau sakit?"

Draco menatap istrinya yang tak mengerti apapun itu.

"Baru saja aku berdelusi melihat seseorang dari masa laluku." Sebelah alis Astoria terangkat saat mendengar jawaban Draco. "Aku melihat wanita itu dan— Bloody hell.. mana mungkin dia masih terlihat sama setelah dua puluh tahun berlalu?"

"Draco, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan. Wanita siapa yang kau maksud?"

Draco terdiam sejenak. Dia berusaha menelan ludahnya yang tertahan di batang tenggorokkannya dan menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Hermione Granger."

(===)

Scorpius Malfoy membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menguap kecil. Sial, dia ketiduran karena merasa bosan dengan pemandangan di luar jendela. Dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakan kepalanya yang terasa sedikit kaku karena tidur di sofa kereta yang bahkan tidak seempuk roti untuk peri rumahnya.

Setelah merasa badannya tak teralu kaku, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan kecil itu dan dia hampir berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena merasa terkejut. Michelle dan Allard menghilang dari ruangan itu dan seorang gadis remaja telah duduk di depannya dengan seekor kucing raksasa di sampingnya.

Menurut pengamatan Scorpius, gadis di depannya ini pasti murid tahun ke-enam atau ke-tujuh dan bagaimana bisa seorang murid angkatan tua berada di dalam gerbong untuk murid tahun pertama?

"Selamat siang." Gadis itu menutup buku yang ada di pangkuannya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah Scorpius. "Maaf membuatmu kaget, aku tidak menemukan ruangan kosong lainnya dan kedua temanmu berbaik hati menerimaku di ruangan ini," lanjutnya lagi menjelaskan kehadirannya di ruangan itu.

Scorpius hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia merasa canggung dan tak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini. Merlin! Dia baru saja menaiki kereta ini dan belum mencapai Hogwarts, lalu sekarang dia sudah harus berhadapan dengan seniornya?

Gadis itu memandanginya beberapa saat dan tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan sebuah tawa yang tidak teralu keras.

"A-ada apa?"

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa," Scorpius mendapatkan sebuah gelengan singkat dari gadis itu. "Kau mengingatkanku pada musuh bebuyutanku. Kau terlihat sangat persis dengannya."

Scorpius mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan memandangi gadis itu dengan bingung. Kalau boleh jujur, gadis di depannya ini terlihat sangat cantik dan berwibawa. Dia memakai kemeja putih dengan motif garis biru, sebuah vest hitam yang tidak terkancing dan celana putih membalut kaki panjangnya dengan baik. Rambut cokelat berombaknya tertata begitu alami dan menyatu dengan alis cokelat tua yang menikung menuju satu titik di atas hidungnya. Lalu bibirnya yang berwarna seperti buah delima melengkung indah saat ini.

Benar-benar awal yang baik untuk mengenal kakak kelasnya di Hogwarts.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

Sial! Kenapa dia sampai menyebutkan nama tengahnya? Astaga, mungkin gadis itu menganggapnya aneh atau sebagainya hingga senyuman di wajahnya menghilang saat mengetahui nama itu.

Scorpius ingin membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menjelaskan bahwa gadis itu bisa memanggilnya dengan Malfoy atau Scorpius, namun tiba-tiba gadis itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Astaga Merlin! Kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa kau seorang Malfoy? Pantas saja kau mirip dengannya."

Ragu-ragu Scorpius menutup mulutnya kembali. Selama ini dia sering dikatakan sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa wajahnya begitu pasaran dan ada orang lain yang mirip dengannya selain ayahnya.

"Semua orang berkata bahwa aku mirip Dad."

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Ya, kau memang sangat mirip dengan ayahmu."

"Kau mengenal Dad?"

"Tentu saja— Maksudku, siapa yang tidak mengenal Draco Malfoy?"

Scorpius terdiam dan menyetujui perkataan gadis itu. Hampir seluruh penyihir mengenal ayahnya dan keluarganya secara mereka adalah keluarga paling terkaya dan berpengaruh di dunia sihir.

Entah sudah berapa menit dia habiskan dalam diam dengan melihat pemandangan alam dari balik jendelanya. Gadis itu juga melanjutkan membaca sebuah buku tebal yang diyakini Scorpius bukanlah novel percintaan seperti yang dibaca Michelle. Dia bisa menebak bahwa itu adalah sebuah buku dengan isi yang sangat rumit dan murid tahun pertama sepertinya tidak akan mengerti mengenai hal itu.

Scorpius bukan penyihir yang bodoh. Dengan perpustakaan yang sangat besar dan koleksi buku-buku yang menyaingi perpustakaan Hogwarts, tentu membuatnya mengetahui banyak hal dengan sangat mudah. Hanya saja, rasanya level kepintaran gadis di depannya ini sangat melampaui batasnya. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Maaf miss, aku belum tahu namamu."

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dia baca untuk menatap anak laki-laki yang tengah memandanginya dengan rasa penasaran di kedua bola mata abu-abunya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Granger."

"Miss Granger?" Scorpius merasa terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Dia tahu nama itu dan pernah membacanya dalam buku mengenai sejarah dunia sihir milik ayahnya. Salah satu dari trio Gryffindor memiliki nama keluarga yang sama dengan gadis di depannya. Penyihir wanita paling pintar pada abad itu, Hermione Granger.

Apa mungkin gadis di depannya ini adalah anak dari Hermione Granger?

Scorpius yakin bahwa gadis di depannya ini pasti berumur sembilan belas tahun atau mungkin delapan belas tahun. Itu berarti Hermione Granger mempunyai anak saat berumur dua puluh tahun? Rasanya tidak masuk akal. Apa mungkin wanita itu hamil di luar nikah?

Tidak tidak. Dia masih ingat cerita ayahnya mengenai Hermione Granger. Wanita itu sangat galak, keras kepala dan selalu berjalan dengan membawa tumpukan buku menjulang seperti menara Quidditch. Bahkan wanita itu pernah memukul ayahnya tepat di hidungnya.

Kalian bisa bayangkan seperti apa proyeksi Hermione Granger bagi Scorpius? Yeah, mungkin seperti nenek sihir jahat yang bisa mengamuk setiap saat. Dan bagaimana bisa seorang wanita mengerikan seperti itu menikah muda dan mempunyai anak begitu cantik seperti di depannya ini?

Dunia begitu tidak adil.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Hermione Granger mempunyai seorang anak."

Gadis yang mengaku bernama Granger itu hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya penuh arti dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Apa kau berada di asrama Gryffindor?"

Scorpius bertanya lagi, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat penasaran dengan gadis ini. "Ya. Biar kutebak, kau pasti akan masuk asrama Slytherin." Jari-jari lentik gadis itu bergerak dan membalik halaman baru. "Kurasa Ayahmu pasti akan memarahimu kalau kau masuk asrama lain."

"Dad berkata bahwa asrama Slytherin adalah asrama yang paling bagus." Scorpius bisa mendengar bahwa gadis itu mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Asrama itu membuktikan bahwa kau memiliki kekuatan yang besar, kepemimpinan dan martabat yang tinggi."

"Kenapa Malfoy tidak pernah berubah?" Gadis itu mengeluh dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. "Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu dan dia tetap saja berpikiran dangkal seperti itu."

Sebuah kerutan tercipta di dahi Scorpius. "Maaf Miss, tapi kurasa itu sangat tidak sopan untuk mengejek orang yang lebih tua tepat di depan anaknya." Dia menarik nafas sejenak dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Dan Dad bukanlah orang yang berpikiran dangkal. Kementerian sihir tidak akan menerima orang yang berpikiran dangkal. Ingat itu."

Gadis itu meliriknya tanpa mendongak dari bukunya. "Sepertinya kau tidak mewarisi sifat ayahmu. Kau tahu? Ayahmu akan menghinaku balik ketika aku mengejeknya, bahkan dia rela untuk melemparkan beberapa kutukan kepadaku kalau dia mulai tidak tahan denganku."

"Secara fisik aku mirip Dad tapi psikologisku mengarah ke Mom— tunggu! Kau pernah mengejek Dad dan dia melemparkan beberapa kutukan kepadamu?"

"Ya, bahkan kami pernah terkena detensi karena saling melempar kutukan dan berteriak di koridor sekolah di tengah malam buta."

Scorpius semakin tidak bisa mengerti dengan jawaban gadis ini. Ayahnya tak pernah bercerita bahwa dia penah saling melempar kutukan dan berteriak di koridor sekolah bersama gadis berumur sembilan belas tahun, lalu terkena detensi? Apa gadis ini tidak salah mengenali orang?

Mana mungkin ayahnya yang berjarak dua puluh tahun dengan gadis ini terkena detensi dari sekolah karena melanggar aturan?

"Aku tak mengerti—"

"Permisi?"

Perkataan Scorpius terhenti ketika seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya. Seorang pria seumuran ayahnya dengan wajah yang lebih ramah terlihat berdiri di sana dan bernafas lega ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah duduk bersama kucing raksasanya.

"Astaga! Aku mencari-carimu dari tadi dan ternyata kau berada di gerbong murid tahun pertama."

Gadis itu segera menutup bukunya dan memasukan buku itu ke dalam saku mantelnya yang sangat kecil. Dia menepuk punggung kucingnya dan berdiri dari duduknya ketika kucing itu membuka kedua matanya yang berwarna oranye menyala.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kereta ini begitu ramai dan ini hari pertamaku."

Lelaki tua yang diduga Scorpius sebagai salah satu profesor pengajarnya kelak hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan menerima tas kotak gadis itu tanpa protes sedikitpun.

Hei, bagaimana bisa gadis itu bersikap seenaknya kepada guru pengajarnya?

"Kau seperti tidak pernah menaiki kereta ini sebelumnya." Kini lelaki yang dipanggil Neville itu memandangi Scorpius dan sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. "Anak ini terlihat seperti Malfoy."

"Dia memang anaknya," ucap gadis itu santai dan melirik kucing raksasanya yang telah melompat dari kursi ke lantai.

"Merlin! Waktu memang cepat berlalu, kau tahu? Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Albus dan Emily. Sekarang aku bertemu dengan Malfoy junior. Semoga kelakuanmu tidak seperti ayahmu. Aku sudah kesusahan mengurus James Potter yang super nakal itu."

"Percayalah padaku, dia mengatakan bahwa psikologisnya cenderung ke ibunya."

Neville tersenyum lega dan melihat jam tangannya. "Cepatlah. Dua jam lagi kita akan tiba di Hogwarts."

"Baik, ayo Crookshanks." Kucing raksasa yang ternyata mempunyai nama itu segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan mendahului pemiliknya. "Senang bisa berbincang denganmu."

"Ya.." Scorpius hanya bisa mengangguk canggung dan melihat gadis itu pergi bersama kucingnya ditemani oleh seorang profesor bernama Neville tadi. Pintu ruangannya kembali tertutup dan dia memiringkan kepalanya bingung, memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi dan mengapa gadis itu terlihat sangat akrab dengan Profesor Neville. Bahkan dia memanggil profesor itu hanya dengan nama depannya.

Untuk kedua kalinya pintu ruangan Scorpius terbuka. Michelle dan Allard muncul dari balik pintu geser itu dengan membawa beberapa kotak coklat dan permen.

"Jangan bilang kalian meninggalkanku hanya demi makanan itu."

Allard hanya bisa memasang cengiran polosnya untuk menanggapi perkataan kesal Scorpius. Dia segera duduk di samping Malfoy junior itu disusul Michelle di depannya.

"Ayolah, aku hanya membeli beberapa untuk di asrama. Kau mau?" Allard memberikan sekotak permen yang terlihat aneh kepada Scorpius. "Rasanya tadi kami meninggalkanmu berdua dengan seorang gadis, dimana dia?"

"Dia sudah pergi, seorang profesor menjemputnya." Scorpius mengamati kotak permen di tangannya. Dia pernah melihat permen ini saat berbelanja di Diagon Alley bersama ibunya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Gadis yang cantik, tapi dia menyebalkan. Dia mengejek Dad."

Allard dan Michelle hanya bisa terdiam dan saling memandangi satu sama lain. Bahkan ketika Scorpius mulai membuka kotak permen itu mereka masih terduduk kaku tanpa berbicara satu katapun.

"Kalian kenapa?"

Scorpius mengambil permen itu sebiji dari dalam kotaknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Scorpy, apa kau tahu kalau gadis yang kau bilang menyebalkan itu adalah Granger?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Meskipun dia seorang Granger, aku tidak bisa menerima seseorang mengejek ayahku. Dia pikir dia siapa?"

Scorpius mengambil permen itu lagi dari dalam kotak dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang kini berbau lemon karena permen pertama ternyata berasa lemon.

"Dia Hermione Granger, 'mate."

Kunyahan Scorpius terhenti dan kedua matanya mulai melebar. Wajahnya menjadi pucat dan dia memandangi Allard serta Michelle dengan tatapan 'Kalian bercanda!'

"Demi jubah norak Dumbledore, dia itu Hermione Granger."

"Kau tak apa-apa, 'mate?"

Allard memandangi Scorpius yang tengah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan tak lama dia mengeluarkan permen yang baru saja dia makan.

"Sial, ini rasa kotoran telinga!"

(===)

"Masuk.."

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah Hogwarts terbuka perlahan ketika seseorang memutar kenopnya dan mendorongnya ke dalam. Seorang gadis yang terlihat sama seperti ketua murid dua puluh tahun yang lalu di sekolah itu tengah berdiri dan menunggu sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts memandanginya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Ah, Miss Granger." Kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang merupakan mantan Profesor Transfigurasi itu memandanginya dari balik kacamata bulatnya. Mata hijaunya bergerak mengamatinya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambutnya. "Silahkan duduk."

"Terima kasih prof."

"Sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu, apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan Miss Granger seperti dulu? Melihat kau tidak berubah sedikitpun dan masih terlihat seperti murid kesayanganku di tahun sembilan puluhan."

"Ah- Mungkin Hermione lebih baik."

"Baiklah, Hermione."

Sosok tamu malam yang ternyata adalah Hermione Granger tersenyum kecil dan menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pangkuannya. Dia mengamati kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang dia kenal sebagai Profesor Mcgonagall dengan seksama dan menyadari bahwa wanita itu kini semakin tua dengan banyak kerutan di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti sudah memikirkan baik-baik tawaran ini bukan? Kami mempercayaimu untuk mendapatkan posisi itu di sekolah ini."

Hermione menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin hingga aroma khas kantor kepala sekolah juga ikut tercium oleh hidungnya. Dia mengangguk dengan yakin, "ya prof. Aku yakin dengan keputusan ini. Kurasa aku tidak bisa bersembunyi lebih lama lagi."

"Well, sejujurnya aku sangat kuatir saat kejadian itu menimpamu dan membuatmu menjadi seperti saat ini." Profesor Mcgonagall mendesah pelan dan memijat dahinya. "Apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan penampilanmu, _dear?_"

"Belum prof. Aku sudah berusaha selama dua puluh tahun ini untuk menghilangkan efek ramuan itu. Dan sepertinya usahaku sia-sia. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja untuk memakai ramuan penambah umur, tapi itu hanya berpengaruh beberapa jam saja." Hermione menghela nafas panjang dan ikut memijat daerah sekitar dahinya. "Aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan ramuan penua itu teralu banyak karena efeknya sangat berbahaya dan pemakaian berulang-ulang bisa mempengaruhi fisik dan staminaku."

"Aku turut perihatin. Sayang sekali ahli ramuan paling hebat yang kita miliki sudah pergi mendahului kita." Kedua wanita itu kini memandangi lukisan Severus Snape yang terpajang rapi di sebelah lukisan Albus Dumbledore.

"Ya, mungkin kalau Profesor Snape masih hidup.. dia akan membantuku." Hermione terdiam dan beberapa memori mengenai profesor ramuannya yang terkenal galak itu terputar di otaknya. "Mungkin.."

Profesor Mcgonagall kembali tersenyum menyadari keraguan dari gadis di depannya. "Kurasa Severus menyetujui keputusanku untuk merekrutmu sebagai pengajar ramuan yang baru. Dia akan memarahiku kalau aku menaruh seseorang yang menurutnya otak udang tak berilmu dan senang bergosip untuk menduduki posisi itu."

Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wanita tua itu dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan berusaha semampuku."

"Kau adalah murid kesayanganku dan sampai sekarang aku belum pernah menemukan penyihir sepintar dirimu, aku yakin kau akan menjadi pengajar yang hebat, _dear._"

"Terima kasih prof."

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi Hermione. Kau pasti tahu bahwa dengan keluarnya Profesor Slughorn dari sekolah ini, itu berarti kita kehilangan pengajar kelas ramuan dan kepala asrama Slytherin."

"Tunggu, maksud profesor adalah.."

"Ya, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjadi kepala asrama Slytherin." Dengan raut wajah serius, Profesor Mcgonagall mengutarakan keinginannya dengan tegas sedangkan Hermione kini memandanginya tak percaya.

"Tapi prof, kau tahu kalau aku berasal dari Gryffindor dan aku bukanlah penyihir berdarah murni. Ini.. mustahil."

"Oh Hermione." Profesor Mcgonagall mendesah pelan dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuknya. "Aku kira kau sangat pintar dan tak memikirkan hal itu setelah semuanya berakhir. Dengar, aku membutuhkan orang yang bisa aku percayai untuk mengawasi asrama itu dan kau adalah orang yang tepat. Apa kau mengelak dan meragukan kepercayaanku?"

"Tidak prof. Hanya saja.." Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Dengan penampilan seperti gadis remaja berumur sembilan belas tahun ini, jujur saja aku sudah merasa sangat ragu untuk menjadi pengajar dan aku tidak begitu yakin untuk menerima posisi itu."

"Selama ini aku mengira bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang mementingkan penampilan. Apa ternyata aku salah?"

"Tidak prof. Sama sekali tidak."

"Mungkin aku tidak sebijaksana Albus dan tak seberani Severus, tapi kuharap kau mempercayai keputusanku seperti aku mempercayaimu."

Sebuah anggukan kecil yang diberikan oleh Hermione sebagai jawaban atas permintaan wanita itu membuat Profesor Mcgonagall bernafas lega dan tersenyum kecil.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan menyambut murid-murid tahun pertama dan melakukan penyeleksian. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu dan bersiap-siap, Hermione."

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada profesor kesayangannya itu. Dia menutup pintu ruang kepala sekolah sepelan waktu dia membukanya. Kakinya tak langsung melangkah menuju ruangannya, gadis itu hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu dan menenangkan dirinya.

Demi Dumbledore! Apa yang barusan dia setujui? Menjadi kepala asrama Slytherin?

Ini gila, benar-benar gila!

"Hei 'Mione!" Neville yang entah kapan berada di dekatnya, menyapanya dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Profesor Mcgonagall?"

"..."

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Neville, kuharap kau tidak tertawa mendengar ini."

"Hah?" Kedua alis Neville terangkat saat Hermione memandanginya begitu tajam. "Mendengar apa?"

"Dan kau jangan berteriak saat aku mengatakan ini."

Neville semakin tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi kepada temannya ini?

"Aku— Oh astaga Merlin! Aku adalah kepala asrama Slytherin! Apa kau dengar itu? Aku kepala asrama Slytherin yang dipenuhi oleh penyihir darah murni kolot! Apa perlu aku mengganti 'Demi Godric' menjadi 'Demi Salazar' ? Ini gila Neville!"

"Er.. 'Mione. Kurasa reaksimu terlihat lebih gila dibandingkan berita itu."

"Tunggu! Kau adalah kepala asrama Gryffindor bukan?" Profesor Herbiologi itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus! Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar saja? Kurasa mereka akan lebih menerimamu karena kau adalah penyihir darah murni."

Neville terdiam dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk merengkuh pundak Hermione yang sama sekali tidak bertambah tinggi sejak dua puluh tahun lalu.

"Dengar 'Mione.. aku— harus menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Profesor Mcgonagall. Sampai jumpa." Dengan cepat dia melewati Hermione, membuka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan kabur begitu saja meninggalkan Hermione yang tengah frustasi.

"Demi Salazar!"

(===)

Scorpius mulai merasa kedua kakinya pegal karena berdiri teralu lama dalam sebuah barisan panjang. Kenapa penyeleksian asrama ini begitu lama? Toh topi tua dan butut itu juga tak akan bertanya macam-macam yang memerlukan waktu lama.

"Albus Potter.." Suara seorang profesor yang sedari tadi menggema di aula besar terdengar lagi dan membuat semua kebisingan hilang seketika. Oh ya, tentu saja karena dia adalah anak dari Harry Potter yang terkenal itu.

Scorpius memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan melirik meja staf pengajar yang berada di belakang profesor 'pemanggil' itu. Nenek tua yang dikenal sebagai kepala sekolah Hogwarts terlihat sangat menyimak proses penyeleksian Potter junior itu. Di sampingnya duduk Profesor Neville dan gadis yang tadi siang terlibat perbincangan cukup lama di kereta.

"Lihat, ternyata gadis itu memang Hermione Granger." Michelle berbisik di telinganya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Apa dia overdosis ramuan awet muda?"

"Aku tidak peduli kalau dia overdosis ramuan awet muda, yang jelas dia sangat cantik. Sayang sekali dia seorang muggle-born," sahut Allard yang berada di belakangnya.

"Oh diam kau Allard!" Michelle hanya mendengus kesal dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Hermione Granger. Sedangkan Scorpius masih memandangi Hermione dengan kedua bola mata abu-abunya. Kenapa Hermione Granger duduk di meja staf pengajar? Apa dia akan mengajar di Hogwarts?

"Gyrffindor!"

Tepuk tangan yang sangat keras kini memenuhi aula besar ketika topi seleksi menentukan pilihannya untuk Potter junior itu. Bahkan Hermione juga ikut menyumbangkan tepuk tangannya untuk anak laki-laki itu.

Apa bagusnya Albus Potter? Kenapa dia begitu dipuja banyak orang? Meski ayahnya adalah seorang pahlawan, bukan berarti bahwa anaknya juga seorang pahlawan kan?

Lihat, beberapa murid Gryffindor bahkan memeluknya erat ketika dia berjalan menuju meja makan asramanya seakan-akan Albus telah memenangkan perlombaan Quidditch untuk asramanya.

Tch, konyol!

Memang baru lima belas menit dia mengamatinya, tapi Scorpius sudah sangat yakin bahwa Albus Potter akan menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sampai beberapa tahun kedepan di sekolah ini.

"Allard Zabini!"

"Oh itu aku!" Dengan semangat dan senyuman khasnya, Allard berjalan santai melewati Scorpius dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang diletakkan tepat di depan aula agar semua orang bisa melihatnya. Anak laki-laki yang sempat dikira berasal dari Afrika itu duduk di atas kursi dan memakai topi seleksi yang sepertinya tak pernah dicuci.

Tak sampai dua menit, topi itu memutuskan bahwa Allard masuk asrama Slytherin. Diiringi tepuk tangan yang didominasi berasal dari meja Slytherin, Allard berjalan menuju meja asramanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah kedua temannya.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Oh bagus! Akhirnya namanya dipanggil setelah berabad-abad.

Sedikit kesal karena gilirannya yang begitu lama, Scorpius berjalan mendekati profesor 'pemanggil' itu dan duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan. Profesor itu mengambil topi seleksi dan berniat untuk meletakkannya di atas kepala Malfoy junior itu.

Namun baru beberapa detik topi itu berada di atas kepalanya atau mungkin baru menyentuh ujung rambut pirangnya, topi itu sudah meneriakan nama asrama Slytherin dengan kencang. Meja makan asrama Slytherin terlihat bergemuruh seakan asrama mereka telah menerima keajaiban luar biasa.

Oke, siapa yang tidak menerima keluarga Malfoy di asrama Slytherin? Bagi kalangan penyihir darah murni kecuali Weasley dan sahabatnya, Scorpius adalah penyihir yang harus didekati demi masa depan yang cerah. Lihat saja, beberapa gadis tahun pertama mulai meliriknya.

Tanpa banyak bicara dan mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh, Scorpius berjalan menuju meja asramanya dan duduk di samping Allard. Setelah melakukan tos persahabatan dengan sahabatnya itu, dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja staf dan mendapati Hermione Granger tengah memandangi Albus.

Gadis itu mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang jarak jauh untuk anak laki-laki itu. Kedua mata cokelat madunya kini teralih untuk menatap Scorpius. Dia tersenyum penuh arti seakan mengejeknya atas asrama yang dia dapat.

Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa ayahnya merasa sangat jengkel dengan Hermione Granger.

"Wow 'Mate! Hermione Granger bersulang untukmu."

Perkataan Allard semakin membuatnya kesal dan dia hanya melipat kedua tangannya sembari menunggu acara seleksi ini selesai. Tak lama Michelle menyusul mereka dan duduk di samping Allard.

"Akhirnya aku bisa duduk!" Michelle mendengus dan sesekali memijat kakinya. "Kenapa kita harus berdiri selama satu jam hanya untuk diseleksi selama kurang dari lima menit? Ini konyol!"

"Berhentilah menggerutu Elle. Setidaknya kau harus berterima kasih kepada topi itu karena tidak memasukanmu ke dalam asrama Hufflepuff mengingat kebiasaanmu membaca novel percintaan."

"Oh Scorpy, Hufflepuff tidak mempunyai hubungan dengan novel percintaan yang aku baca!"

"Guys, berhentilah bertengkar. Oke?" Allard merentangkan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk pundak kedua sahabatnya. "Lihat kepala sekolah akan berbicara."

Scorpius melirik kepala sekolah Hogwarts yang telah berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya di dekat lehernya. "Selamat datang aku ucapkan untuk murid-murid tahun pertama. Semoga kalian menyukai sekolah ini dan tentu saja belajar dengan baik. Masa depan dunia sihir bergantung kepada kalian semua. Setelah makan malam ini, para prefek asrama kalian akan mengajak kalian berkeliling dan mengantar kalian ke asrama kalian masing-masing. Semua peraturan akan dijelaskan oleh mereka dan—"

Wanita tua itu terlihat ragu akan tindakannya setelah ini. Dia menepuk tangannya sekali dan aula besar itu semakin terang akibat beberapa lilin yang menyala tengah melayang-layang di atas mereka disertai perubahan langit-langit aula yang berubah menjadi langit malam penuh bintang.

Tak lama, meja asrama mereka dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hidangan lezat disertai cemilan ringan dan beberapa jenis minuman yang terlihat menggoda.

Well, Hogwarts tidak teralu buruk.

"Selamat menikmati makan malam."

Scorpius mengambil sebuah gelas yang telah terisi jus jeruk segar di depannya. Rasanya dia masih ingin mencuci mulut dan membersihkan lidahnya dari rasa menjijikan permen yang dia makan beberapa jam yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin dia memakan permen rasa kotoran telinga di saat dia merasa terkejut dengan fakta bahwa gadis yang sempat membuatnya tertarik adalah Hermione Granger?

Tangan kanannya yang pucat mengambil sebuah apel merah yang berada tepat di depannya, menggigitnya dengan gigi-gigi kecilnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Michelle terlihat membuka novel picisannya kembali dan Allard yang mulai beraksi untuk memikat murid-murid perempuan tahun pertama. Oh God, tak bisakah kedua temannya bersikap selayaknya anak berumur sebelas tahun?

"Perhatian semuanya.." Suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan gelas menghentikan keramaian di aula besar. Suara kepala sekolah terdengar lagi dan wanita tua itu kembali berdiri dari balik meja makannya. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada kalian. Silahkan berdiri Profesor Granger."

Scorpius berhenti mengunyah apelnya ketika kepala sekolah menyebut nama yang daritadi menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu segera berdiri dan membuat semua orang yang ada di aula berbisik-bisik mengenainya.

"Profesor Granger akan menggantikan Profesor Slughorn mulai besok untuk pelajaran ramuan. Dia juga akan mengajar kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam untuk murid tahun ke-enam dan tahun ke-tujuh." Bisikan murid-murid semakin terdengar membuat kepala sekolah mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku minta kalian jangan berisik hingga aku selesai berbicara." Suara dentingan itu terdengar lebih keras dan berulang-ulang agar murid-murid berhenti mengeluarkan suara yang mengganggu.

"Sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Profesor Granger hingga dia terkurung dalam wujud ini. Tapi perlu kalian ingat, meski Profesor Granger telihat seperti remaja biasa. Dia adalah penyihir yang hebat dan telah menerima banyak pengalaman yang tidak pernah kalian bayangkan selama berpuluh tahun ini." Wanita tua itu terlihat mengambil nafas sejenak dan memasang senyumannya yang sangat tipis. "Dan tentu saja Profesor Granger akan menggantikan posisi Profesor Slughorn sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin."

Scorpius yakin bahwa semua murid Slytherin merasa terkejut dengan pemberitahuan ini. Lihat, mereka bahkan tak mengeluarkan suara mengganggu seperti beberapa detik yang lalu. Mereka terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan tepuk tangan meriah untuk menyambut berita itu.

Asrama lain juga memberikan sambutan meriah untuk profesor muda itu khususnya asrama Gryffindor yang merasa bangga bahwa salah satu pahlawan dunia sihir yang tentu saja berasal dari asrama mereka mengajar di Hogwarts.

"Demi janggut Dumbledore, dia kepala asrama kita!" Michelle memberikan komentar sarkastiknya di tengah keramaian yang ada.

"Kau tahu, janggut Merlin katanya lebih panjang dari janggut Dumbledore."

"Allard!" Michelle memukul kepala Zabini junior itu dengan novel kesayangannya. Anak laki-laki itu langsung meringis dan menggeser tempat duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Scorpius.

"Astaga, kenapa dulu kita bisa bersahabat dengannya 'Mate?"

"Karena dulu kau bilang Elle itu cantik dan mempesona?" Scorpius mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan meraih gelasnya lagi. Dia melirik Profesor Granger yang telah kembali duduk dengan nyaman dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal akibat bisikan-bisikan mengenai dirinya.

Saat mata cokelat madu Profesor Granger bertemu dengan abu-abu miliknya. Scorpius mengangkat gelasnya dan melakukan hal serupa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu ketika dia masuk asrama Slytherin.

Tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa senang dan puas saat dia melihat kepala asrama 'muda'nya itu mengerutkan dahi dan ekspresi kesalnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sepertinya Scorpius mulai mengerti alasan mengapa ayahnya suka menjahili orang khususnya Hermione Granger.

Rasanya, Scorpius mulai merindukan masa-masa dimana dia bisa bercerita dengan ayahnya sebelum tidur. Mungkin nanti malam dia bisa menuliskan sebuah surat untuk ayahnya mengenai Hermione Granger— ah maksudnya mengenai dia masuk asrama Slytherin seperti yang diharapkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau tahu? Aku mulai tak sabar untuk memulai pelajaran ramuan."

Allard hanya bisa terkekeh kecil mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. "Kau jangan macam-macam 'Mate, aku yakin Profesor Granger adalah guru yang galak."

"Mom bilang pelajaran ramuan itu sangat susah," sahut Michelle menambahkan. "Dan pelajaran itu pasti akan bertambah susah dengan Profesor Granger sebagai pengajarnya."

"Ya, lagipula kau mempunyai saingan untuk menjadi murid kesayangan," ucap Allard lagi sambil menunjuk sosok Albus Potter yang tengah tersenyum ke arah teman-teman barunya di meja Gryffindor.

"Seingatku Potter bukanlah orang yang berotak encer, guys."

"Dan seingatku Malfoy juga tidak berotak encer."

"Ya dan setahuku, Parkinson selalu cerewet seperti nenek-nenek tua."

Kedua anak laki-laki itu segera menggeser duduk mereka ketika Michelle mengayunkan bukunya dengan keras kearah mereka.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, novel itu mengerikan."

To be continue

**Author's Note** : Hahahaha aduh apa yang telah kubuat ini? Bahkan aku membuat Hermione terkena sesuatu hingga dia tetap dalam wujud gadis sembilan belas tahun! Oke oke.. aku masih agak bingung dengan genre fic ini, maksudnya apa perlu aku berikan bumbu-bumbu romance? #eaaaa

Menurut konsep yang telah aku buat, fic ini akan tamat di chapter delapan. Jadi satu chapter mewakili satu tahun. Semoga kalian menyukainya! Dan kenapa Hermione bisa menjadi seperti itu akan dijelaskan di chapter depan!

Oh ya! Cover Fic ini adalah penampilan Hermione yang dilihat oleh Scorpius saat di kereta! Aku berpikir bahwa Hermione pasti mengganti penampilannya setelah dua puluh tahun berlalu.

Salam hangat~!


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Granger

Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Warning OC, OOC dan perubahan Epilog yang luar biasa (hahaha)

Fic ini lebih menceritakan kehidupan Hermione sebagai seorang profesor dari sudut pandang Scorpius.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Two** : First Year and First Change

Scorpius Malfoy ingat akan tahun pertama, minggu pertama bulan Desember-nya. Saat itu hari jumat, pertemuan ke-dua belas kelas ramuannya dan dia merasa sangat kesal.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama dengan Michelle dan Allard, dia berhasil menggeret kedua sahabat baiknya untuk duduk di barisan paling depan – yang tentu saja merupakan salah satu taktiknya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang profesor tercinta, Hermione Granger.

Awalnya dia merasa puas saat melihat saingannya Albus Severus Potter memilih duduk di barisan belakang beberapa minggu terakhir. Tapi kekesalan Scropius justru semakin bertambah ketika Hermione tak pernah memperhatikannya, mengabaikannya dan bahkan tak pernah memilihnya ketika dia mengangkat tangannya.

Profesor muda itu lebih memilih Albus yang akhirnya memberikan sebuah jawaban tidak memuaskan kepadanya_. For God's Sake_! Hermione memberikan lima belas poin kepada anak laki-laki itu hanya karena menjawab pertanyaan sepele?

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa ini percuma, Scorpy." Michelle melipat kedua tangannya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli. Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya ini, tapi yah dunia memang keras terutama soal menarik perhatian wanita. Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh bocah berusia sebelas tahun?

"Kecuali kau berteriak dan pingsan sekarang. Kurasa itu akan menarik perhatian Profesor Granger," sahut Allard yang tengah berdiri di dekat kuali. Anak laki-laki itu terus menggerakan tangannya untuk mengaduk ramuan yang terlihat sedikit menjijikan.

Scorpius melirik kedua temannya dan memilih untuk diam. Dia beranjak dari meja kelompoknya dan berjalan menuju kabinet panjang yang ada di samping jendela untuk mengambil bahan terakhir yang harus dimasukkan ke dalam ramuan.

Kedua tangannya dengan terampil mengambil beberapa genggam rumput liar berwarna merah yang berada di atas kabinet itu, mencucinya hingga bersih dan meletakkannya di dalam mangkuk transparan yang tengah dibawanya menuju meja kelompoknya.

Namun tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari tujuannya, seseorang menyenggolnya hingga mangkuk itu terjatuh di lantai dan pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Kedua mata Scorpius terlihat menyipit ketika dia memandangi rumputnya yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai kelas yang kotor, pelan-pelan dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju seseorang yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Rambut cokelat tua kehitaman itu, mata itu, wajah tak berdosa itu semakin membuat Scorpius kesal. Albus Potter tengah berdiri di dekatnya dan memandanginya dengan kuatir.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan Potter? Kenapa kau menyenggolku?" Scorpius mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. "Kau menjatuhkan rumputku!" Jari telunjuk pucatnya menunjuk ke bawah tepat ke arah rumputnya yang telah terkena debu.

"Er- maafkan aku Malfoy. Aku tidak sengaja."

"Kau pasti sengaja. Kau ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau berhasil menyaingiku?"

"Apa maksudmu Malfoy?"

"Huh? Kau pikir dengan menjadi anak dari Harry Potter pahlawan dunia membuatmu berkuasa?" Scorpius melipat kedua tangannya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan menampilkan sebuah senyuman khas Malfoy yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan. "Kau bahkan tidak lebih pintar dari ayahmu yang bodoh."

Albus memandangi Scorpius tak percaya, perkataan Malfoy junior itu memang sangat menyinggungnya dan membuatnya geram terutama saat anak berambut pirang itu membandingkannya dengan ayahnya.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Malfoy."

"Dan kau harus menjaga tindakanmu, Pottyhead." Jari telunjuk Scorpius kini berada tepat di depan hidung Albus, membuat anak laki-laki itu semakin kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Apa kau perlu memakai kacamata supaya kau tidak menyenggol siapapun? Ah! Ya! Dengan seperti itu kau akan terlihat seperti ayahmu yang superhero itu. Copycat Harry Potter."

Albus menepis tangan kanan Scorpius dengan cepat, mendekatinya dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja putihnya kuat-kuat. "Aku bukan copycat dari ayahku!" Bentakan Albus yang keras membuat seluruh murid berhenti mengerjakan ramuannya dan segera melihat ke arah mereka. "Justru kau yang terlihat mirip dengan ayamu yang pengecut itu."

Semua murid terdiam dan menunggu reaksi Scorpius dengan perasaan was-was. Untunglah kedua anak laki-laki itu masih seorang penyihir kecil pemula yang belum bisa menyerang dengan kutukan berbahaya.

Kedua tangan Scorpius bergerak dan mencengkeram balik kerah baju Albus. "Ayahku bukan seorang pengecut." Satu tonjokan mendarat di pipi kanan Albus, membuat tubuh kecilnya terjatuh di atas lantai kelas dan meringis kecil. Beberapa murid Slytherin bergemuruh memberikan rasa kagum kepada primadona asrama mereka, sedangkan murid-murid Gryffindor terlihat kesal akan perlakuan Malfoy Junior.

"Apa yang telah terjadi di sini!?"

Scorpius mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dan menoleh ke arah Hermione yang muncul dari balik pintu di belakang mejanya. Suara nyaringnya membuat semua murid membeku di tempat dan tak berani untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Ada rasa takut yang hinggap di hati Scorpius ketika mata cokelat madu itu memandanginya tajam dengan sedikit melotot. Helaian rambutnya yang terjatuh di samping pipinya bergerak mengikuti langkahnya yang terlihat berat.

"Aku baru meninggalkan kalian sebentar dan lihat apa yang kutemukan!"

Scorpius berusaha untuk tenang. Dia melirik Albus yang telah berdiri di sampingnya dan mengelus pipi kanannya yang memerah.

"Siapa yang bisa menjelaskan ini?" Jari telunjuk gadis itu kini mengarah ke pecahan mangkuk yang tersebar di atas lantai.

"Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol Malfoy , prof." Albus mengeluarkan suaranya dan ragu-ragu menatap Hermione. "Dan dia menghina ayahku."

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan beralih memandangi Scorpius. Anak laki-laki itu sedang merapikan kerah kemejanya dan merapatkan jubah Slytherin miliknya. Kepalanya yang di tumbuhi oleh rambut pirang klimis itu sedikit mendongak dengan sombong.

"Dia sengaja menjatuhkan mangkukku."

"Aku sudah meminta maaf dan kalau kau memegang mangkukmu dengan baik hal itu tak akan terjadi, Malfoy."

"Huh? Kalau kau menggunakan matamu baik-baik hal ini tidak akan terjadi, Potter," bantah Scorpius sinis dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Albus.

"Kau memukulku!"

"Itu karena kau berkata ayahku pengecut!"

"Diam!" Suara Hermione menghentikan perdebatan mereka hingga kelas itu menjadi sunyi kembali. "Kalian sudah membuat keributan di kelas ini dan kau, Mr. Malfoy—" Hermione mengambil jeda sejenak dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubahnya, diayunkannya tongkat itu untuk membuat pecahan-pecahan di atas lantai membentuk sebuah mangkuk yang utuh. "—Mr. Potter sudah meminta maaf atas perbuatannya dan kau malah memukulnya? Bagus sekali."

Scorpius menyipitkan kedua matanya tak suka dan memilih untuk diam. Dia bisa mendengarkan Hermione menghela nafas panjang sambil melirik ke arah Albus, tepat ke pipi kanan anak laki-laki itu.

"Dua puluh lima poin dari Slytherin karena bertindak kasar."

Kedua mata abu-abu Scorpius melotot tak percaya, "tapi dia yang menyenggolku dan menjatuhkan mangkuk serta rumputku!" Dia menggertakkan gigi-giginya geram dan menunjuk sosok Albus lagi.

"Aku tahu, tapi Mr. Potter tak sengaja melakukannya. Dia sudah meminta maaf dan kau tidak perlu untuk memukulnya seperti ini, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione meliriknya dan menyembuhkan memar yang ada di pipi Albus dengan sihirnya.

"Tapi- " Scorpius memandangi Hermione dan Albus bergantian berulang kali. Ada amarah yang luar biasa mengalir di tubuhnya saat ini terutama ketika Hermione memberikan perhatian lebih ke pipi Potter junior itu. "Ini tidak adil! Kenapa kau selalu membela Potter? Kau kepala asrama Slytherin bukan Gryffindor!"

"Meskipun aku kepala asrama Slytherin, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menghukum murid dari asramaku kalau mereka berbuat salah. Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing."

Scorpius menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dan kembali ke meja kelompoknya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang kepadanya. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan mangkuknya, rumputnya atau bahkan mengenai keberhasilan ramuan kelompoknya. Dengan kasar, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya.

Michelle yang tengah memotong akar sebuah tumbuhan meliriknya dan menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Kau teralu berlebihan, Scor."

"Kau membela Potty?" Scorpius menatap tajam ke arah mata Violet Michelle, gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya dan membiarkan tangan kanannya yang memegang pisau kecil itu teracung di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau terlihat seperti orang yang— kacau." Michelle menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyakinkan perkataannya sendiri. "Tapi akar rumput ini terlihat lebih kacau dan menjijikan."

"Wow 'mate wow!" Allard meninggalkan kualinya dan mendekati Scorpius beserta Michelle. "Kau memukul anak dari Harry Potter dengan tanganmu sendiri."

"Ya dan rasanya lumayan." Scorpius melirik tangan kanannya yang terlihat memerah dan memori mengenai Hermione memperhatikan bekas pukulannya di pipi Albus kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Sial, apa dia tidak tahu kalau memukul orang itu juga menyakitkan? Kenapa dia hanya memeriksa Albus? Padahal Hermione itu adalah kepala asrama Slytherin, kepala asramanya!

"Lalu dimana biang kerok semua ini?"

"Huh?" Sebelah alis Scorpius terangkat saat menengar pertanyaan Michelle.

"Rumputnya Scor. Rumputnya!"

"Aku meninggalkannya."

Michelle memutar kedua bola matanya, "Demi hidung Volde—"

"Sshh! Kita tak boleh menyebut namanya!" Allard menghentikan ucapan Michelle dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Kedua alis Michelle tertaut dan dia mendengus kesal.

"Allard, meski aku menyebut namanya seribu kali Voldemort tidak akan datang kemari dan mengutukku!"

"Memang bukan dia yang akan datang tapi Profesor Granger," sahut Allard lagi yang segera kembali mendekati kualinya. Berpura-pura melihat ramuannya dan memegang pengaduk tanpa berniat menggerakkannya. Sedangkan Michelle, dengan sedikit mencibir kembali berkutat dengan akar-akar menjijikan yang daritadi menggeliat bagai cacing.

Mereka bertiga berhenti bicara dan berpura-pura fokus akan kerjaan masing-masing. Michelle dengan akarnya, Allard dengan kualinya dan Scorpius dengan amarahnya mengabaikan Profesor ramuannya yang kini berdiri di samping meja kelompoknya.

Gadis itu meletakkan sebuah mangkuk yang berisi rumput-rumput merah di atas meja membuat Michelle dan Allard meliriknya dari kedua ujung mata mereka.

"Kau melupakan mangkukmu, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione menghela nafasnya ketika Scorpius masih tak mau melihatnya dan memilih untuk memandang lurus ke depan tepat ke arah bokong Michelle, mungkin? "Dengar, aku juga tak ingin melakukan ini padamu. Tapi peraturan tetap peraturan. Detensi hari ini jam delapan malam, di kantorku."

Scorpius segera menoleh ke arah Hermione, kedua mata abu-abu itu kembali menyipit dengan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Kepala asramanya memberikan detensi? Demi Albus Potter?

"Akar-akar itu akan berhenti bergerak kalau kau tidak memotongnya dengan cepat." Komentar Hermione membuat Michelle menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandanginya dengan heran. "Dan dia akan segera menggigit jari-jarimu. Merlin! Cepat potong akar-akarnya dan berhenti menggerutu Miss Parkinson!" Sambil meremas kepalanya frustasi, Hermione pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Astaga, ternyata Profesor Granger lebih kacau darimu Scorpy."

"Tapi aku setuju soal berhenti menggerutu itu," sahut Allard dari tempatnya. Dia memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Michelle dan dibalas sebuah acungan pisau dari gadis berambut cokelat tua itu. "Wow, tenang Miss."

"Aku tak percaya kepala asrama kita memberikan detensi padamu."

Scorpius hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, setidaknya dia bisa bertemu dengan kepala asramanya itu secara pribadi nanti malam. Mungkin dia harus berbicara mengenai 'pilih kasih' yang sangat tidak menguntungkan ini.

"Setidaknya dia memperhatikanku sekarang."

"Oh kau benar Scorpy. Apa minggu depan kau mau memukul Emily Weasley untuk menarik perhatian Profesor Granger?" tanya Michelle sarkastik sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Scorpius mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa harus Emily Weasley?"

"Karena dia menyebalkan." Michelle melirik sosok Emily yang berada jauh di sana dengan pandangan tidak suka. Gadis berambut merah dengan pita besar itu selalu saja membuatnya kesal dengan mencari perhatian murid laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya. "Kalau bisa aku mau kau memukul tepat di mata kanannya supaya dia tidak bisa mengedipkannya ke semua lelaki."

"Kau pikir aku apa? Pembunuh bayaran? Aku hanya bocah berusia sebelas tahun."

"Well, kau bisa memukul Potter."

"Ehem- Hello?" Suara Allard kembali terdengar , "bisakah kalian membicarakan rencana jahat kalian nanti saja? Ada satu kuali cairan kental jelek berwarna hijau yang menunggu akar dan rumputnya hingga dia bisa berubah menjadi indah."

"Bisakah kau membuatnya diam?"

Michelle melirik Allard dengan bosan, dia memasukkan akar itu ke dalam mangkuk kecil dan membawanya beserta rumput merah itu menuju Allard.

"Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa Mom membenci pelajaran ini."

(===)

Hermione memijat area 'T' di wajahnya sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan pena hitamnya di atas meja dalam ritme yang tak beraturan. Saat ini dia tengah berada di kantornya atau lebih dikenal dengan ruangan Profesor ramuan Hogwarts yang penuh akan rak-rak dan lemari menjulang tinggi menutupi dinding. Botol beraneka bentuk dan warna mengisi rak-rak itu ditemani buku-buku tebal yang tentu saja mengenai ramuan di seluruh dunia.

Ruangan ini memang agak suram mengingat kedua penghuni sebelumnya adalah mantan Slytherin yang terbiasa hidup di bawah danau dengan lampu remang-remang. Namun Hermione bisa memaklumi itu semua dan bersyukur bahwa kantornya bukanlah ruang ramuan yang biasa dikunjungi Profesor Snape setiap hari. Justru yang tidak bisa dia hadapi saat ini adalah posisinya sebagai kepala asrama Slytherin.

Selama enam minggu ini dia sudah berusaha untuk bersikap normal dan profesional. Tapi entah mengapa semua orang menganggapnya pilih kasih dan bersikap tidak adil. Dia hanya memberikan hukuman kepada beberapa murid Slytherin karena melanggar peraturan dan berbuat masalah. Terkadang dia juga memberikan hukuman itu kepada anak Hufflepuff dan ya, Gryffindor meski hanya kepada James Potter yang memang sangat nakal itu.

Dia merasa benar dan apa yang dilakukannya memang sesuai peraturan. Hei, apa dia harus tidak peduli pada peraturan dan membela Slytherin apapun yang terjadi karena dia adalah kepala dari asrama itu? Tidak. Itu yang disebut ketidakadilan.

Jadi suatu hal yang wajar bila dia mengambil dua puluh lima poin dari Slytherin hari ini dan memberikan detensi kepada Scorpius bukan? Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu telah melanggar peraturan dengan memukul anak baptisnya, Albus Potter.

Lalu kenapa anak itu tidak mau mengerti dan terus berkata bahwa dia bersikap tidak adil? Hermione sudah merasa bosan dengan perkataan 'Kau adalah kepala asrama Slytherin! Kau harus membela kami!' yang dilontarkan murid-murid Slytherin setiap hari. Haruskah dia memberikan sebuah pelajaran khusus kepada mereka untuk memahami peraturan-peraturan Hogwarts supaya mereka paham bahwa perlakuannya ini sangat adil?

Hermione berhenti mengetukkan pulpennya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Dengan sebuah helaan nafas singkat dia menyuruh siapapun itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam dan menyelesaikan kepentingannya secepat mungkin.

"Hei 'Mione."

Sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajah Hermione ketika sosok Neville muncul dari balik pintu. "Hei, ada apa?"

Neville membalas senyumannya dan berjalan mendekati mejanya. "Kau tak datang untuk makan malam?"

"Sedang tidak berselera," ucap Hermione singkat sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia meletakkan pulpennya di samping buku yang tengah terbuka lebar dan menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di sofanya yang besar.

"Karena insiden tadi siang?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Beberapa murid membicarakan mengenai kejadian di kelas ramuanmu." Neville tersenyum kecil dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di pinggiran meja kerja Hermione. Pria yang mulai menua itu menatap rak-rak buku yang ada dan sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak berkata bahwa kau tidak adil, hanya saja.. kurasa kau sedikit keras kepada bocah-bocah itu."

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandangi Neville tak setuju, "aku hanya mengikuti peraturan yang ada. Dia memukul Albus hanya karena masalah sepele."

"Aku tahu itu memang melanggar peraturan. Tapi kurasa Scorpius tidak akan mengamuk seperti itu tanpa alasan," sahut Neville dengan sebuah senyuman kecilnya. "Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa secara psikologis dia mirip dengan ibunya."

"Albus menyenggol Scorpius hingga mangkuk anak Malfoy itu jatuh dan dia memukulnya. Itu teralu berlebihan. Lagipula Albus sudah meminta maaf."

"Mungkin dia merasa jengkel dengan Albus? Atau— mungkin kau selalu memperhatikannya daripada murid-murid lain?"

"Oke, seorang kepala asrama Gryffindor tengah berdiri di depan kepala asrama Slytherin dan pria itu membela seorang murid Slytherin. Hati-hati, sebentar lagi kau akan dibilang tidak adil oleh murid asramamu."

Hermione mendengus dan tak tahan untuk mengeluarkan tawanya setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Kurasa kau benar, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali aku memberikan detensi kepada James dan kelompoknya. Mereka benar-benar mengerikan."

"Ayolah, Profesor Snape juga sering menghukum kita. Kau ingat?"

"Tapi dia mulai memberikan detensi saat kita berada di tahun ketiga, tidak di tahun pertama."

"Baik, aku memang teralu keras. Puas Neville?"

Neville tertawa dan mengangkat kedua bahunya, "entahlah, bukan aku yang dihukum. Harusnya kau bertanya pada Malfoy junior itu."

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Hermione melirik jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa dia mempunyai waktu lima belas menit sebelum Scorpius datang ke kantornya untuk detensi. "Kau mau tinggal?"

"Er— tidak, kurasa kalian akan bertengkar dan aku masih ingin kedua telingaku berfungsi dengan baik. Pria yang berada dalam masa penuaan itu sangat rentan, 'Mione."

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya bosan dan sedikit merasa sedih dengan perkataan Neville. Teman-temannya telah tumbuh, berkembang dan menjadi orang dewasa. Mereka menua dan semakin jauh meninggalkannya di tempat yang sama. Dia merasa telah keluar dari lingkaran yang ada.

Dipandanginya pria itu dengan seksama dan memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis kepadanya, "Kapan kau akan menikah?"

Neville membelalakkan matanya dan terbatuk pelan, "Bloody Hell! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya mengenai hal itu?" Lagi-lagi Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya dan memasang wajah polosnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya saja mengingat yang lain sudah menikah. Aku takut kau bernasib sama dengan profesor-profesor lainnya."

"Aku akan menikah kalau sudah saatnya. Seharusnya kau juga memikirkan kapan kau akan menikah."

Sebuah kerutan timbul di dahi Hermione. Gadis itu menyipitkan kedua matanya dan melipat kedua tangannya tak percaya, "kau bercanda! Dengan tubuh seperti ini? Menikah? Selamat, kau berhasil membuatku _down_ Neville."

"Er— Aku yakin suatu hari nanti kau akan keluar dari masalah ini dan kembali ke tubuh normalmu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap seperti ini?"

Neville memandangi langit-langit ruangan Hermione yang berwarna hijau tua dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal. "Setidaknya kau harus bersyukur kalau kau awet muda. Mempunyai keriput dan gigi yang rapuh itu menyebalkan."

Mereka tertawa lepas hingga suara tawa itu menggema di dalam ruangan, mengisi kesunyian selama beberapa detik dan saling memandangi satu sama lain. Kedua profesor itu baru menghentikan tawanya ketika api perapian di dalam ruangan itu membesar dan berubah menjadi kehijauan. Dengan bunyi ledakan kecil, seseorang muncul dari balik kobaran api hijau itu.

Seorang pria tinggi dengan sedikit bekas bubuk floo di ujung jubahnya yang mahal dan sebuah tongkat berkepala ular yang berada di tangan kanannya berjalan keluar dari perapian. Rambut platina klimis yang terlihat menyilaukan di dalam ruangan Hermione menjadi hal kecil yang paling dikenali oleh Hermione dan Neville saat itu juga.

Kenapa pria ini bisa muncul di dalam ruangannya? Di malam hari tanpa sebuah pemberitahuaan terlebih dahulu? Lihat, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf atau berbasa-basi mengatakan selamat malam, mata abu-abu pria itu telah membesar dan terbelalak ketika pandangannya mencapai sosok Hermione yang tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

"Demi rambut klimis Profesor Snape... kau terlihat muda, Granger."

"Dan kau terlihat tua—" Hermione menghentikan perkataannya sejenak dan memandangi sosok itu dengan kesal. Bibir mungilnya terlihat mencibir dan kedua tangannya masih terlipat dengan baik di depan dadanya. "Draco Malfoy."

(===)

Scorpius meneguk jus labunya dengan cepat dan penuh emosi, bahkan dia berhasil menghabiskan satu gelas penuh jus itu dalam sekali minum. Michelle hanya meliriknya dari balik novelnya beserta Allard yang menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meredamkan perasaan kesal yang sedang dirasakan sahabat baik mereka itu terutama saat beberapa murid yang duduk di sekitar mereka melirik Scorpius dan saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Aku kecewa dengan gadis-gadis jaman sekarang, mereka bukan penggosip ulung. Lihat bahkan aku bisa mendengar bisikan mereka dengan jelas!" Michelle membalik halaman novelnya dan sesekali melirik Scorpius. Anak laki-laki itu masih saja membungkam mulutnya menjadi sebuah garis tipis dengan mata yang semakin menyipit karena menahan emosi.

"_All hail_ Parkinson murni!" Allard mengakat kedua tangannya ke atas dan menurunkannya begitu pelan untuk memberikan sebuah gerakan menyembah yang dibuat-buat di depan Michelle.

"Apa itu Parkinson 'murni' ?"

"Beberapa gadis dari asrama lain memanggilmu Parkinson murni karena ayah dan ibumu adalah seorang Parkinson," terang Allard sembari mengambil mengambil sepotong _cherry pie_ dan meletakkannya di atas piringnya. "Mereka bahkan mengganti namamu menjadi Purekinson."

"Ini pasti ulah Weaslebee!"

Kedua bahu Allard hanya terangkat tak peduli ketika Michelle menutup novelnya dengan kesal dan menoleh ke arah meja Gryffindor untuk mencari gadis Weasley itu. Memotong pie-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, Allard memperhatikan Scropius dengan seksama. Kenapa sahabat baiknya ini bisa melakukan hal nekat saat kelas ramuan tadi? Memukul Albus Potter di tahun pertama adalah hal yang patut diberikan _applause_ meski sejujurnya Allard merasa kasihan kepada Potter junior itu.

Tak lama, Scorpius menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Dia berdiri dari bangku panjang yang didudukinya dan melirik kedua sahabatnya yang masih ragu untuk mengajaknya bicara sejak mereka tiba di aula besar.

"Aku harus menemui Profesor Granger sekarang."

"Semoga Merlin memberkatimu, Scor."

"Semoga kau tak disuruh membersihkan kuali-kuali bekas kelas kita tadi 'mate." Allard bergidik ngeri membayangkan kuali-kuali kotor yang masih ditempeli bekas ramuan menjijikan yang pastinya tak mudah untuk dibersihkan itu. "Mungkin kau bisa berpura-pura pingsan saat Profesor Granger menyuruhmu melakukan itu."

"Jangan dengarkan dia."

Scorpius menyeringai kecil saat Michelle menghela nafas panjang. Dia menepuk pundak gadis itu dan melirik Allard. "Sampai jumpa di asrama guys."

Setelah menerima anggukan ringan dari kedua sahabatnya, Scorpius melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari aula besar, melewati beberapa murid yang memandanginya penuh arti dan tak memperdulikan bisikan-bisikan mengenai dirinya. Diliriknya ke arah meja Gryffindor sejenak sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan besar itu. Albus Potter dengan plester luka di pipinya sedang melihat ke arahnya tanpa ekspresi.

Scorpius tak melihat ekspresi marah pada anak laki-laki itu dan dia juga tak menemukan kebahagiaan di wajah Albus saat menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kenapa bocah itu? Apa Albus merasa canggung saat saling bertatapan dengannya? Semoga Albus bukanlah pecinta sesama jenis— Merlin! Itu mengerikan!

Tanpa berniat untuk melirik Albus lebih lama lagi, Scorpius segera meninggalkan aula besar dan berjalan dalam lorong yang sedikit gelap menuju ruangan Hermione. Terkadang dia harus berpapasan dengan beberapa murid senior yang memandangnya aneh dan lukisan-lukisan menyebalkan dengan suara nyaring hingga kini dia berada di depan lukisan menuju ruangan Hermione.

Scorpius memandangi lukisan itu sejenak, berdiri di depannya hingga objek yang berada di dalamnya— Seorang wanita tua yang membaca buku memandanginya dari balik kacamata bulatnya.

"Siapa kau anak muda?"

Suaranya yang terkesan seperti Profesor Mcgonagall terdengar di telinga Scorpius. Anak laki-laki itu menelan ludahnya yang tersangkut di tenggorokkannya dan memandangi mata hitam kelam yang berada di balik benda bening itu.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Ah, Hermione sudah memberitahukan hal ini padaku." Wanita itu bergerak ke samping hingga menyentuh frame-nya dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya agar lukisan yang dia tinggali bergerak untuk memberikan jalan yang ada di belakangnya. "Silahkan masuk."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, Scorpius berjalan masuk ke jalan yang dibukakan untuknya. Hanya sebuah lorong yang disinari oleh lampu-lampu kuning kecil dan sebuah pintu mahoni di ujungnya. Langkah kakinya yang tak teralu lebar menggema di sepanjang lorong itu dan segera dihentikan oleh suara pintu yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka dari dalam.

Sosok Profesor Neville keluar dari sana, menghela nafas dalam-dalam dan sedikit terkekeh dia menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Astaga dua orang itu, selalu tak pernah akur—Oh?" Gerakan kaki kanannya terhenti ketika Profesor Herbiologi itu menyadari kehadiran Scorpius tepat di belakangnya. "Selamat malam, Mr. Malfoy." Sebuah senyuman diberikan oleh pria tua itu.

"Selamat malam, Prof."

"Kurasa kau datang di waktu yang tak tepat, tapi lebih baik kau tidak terlambat untuk detensimu."

Scorpius mengangkat alisnya bingung. Perkataan Profesor Neville memang selalu sulit untuk dimengerti dan bukan berarti kalau Scorpius adalah anak yang bodoh. Hanya saja perkataan yang Profesor Neville ucapkan selalu terdengar rancu di telinganya.

"Semoga kau beruntung." Satu tepukan mendarat di pundaknya saat Profesor Neville berjalan melewatinya dan keluar dari lorong kecil itu sedangkan dia hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mengerti.

Perlahan dia mengetuk pintu itu namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Setelah beberapa detik memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan seperti mendorong pintu ini, mendobraknya atau meledakkanya dengan Reducto. Scorpius memilih untuk memutar kenopnya dan membukanya begitu pelan hingga mengeluarkan sebuah decitan halus.

"Kenapa kau bisa muncul disini Malfoy?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau antara perapian ruangan ini dengan perapian di rumahku terhubung dengan sebuah jaringan floo? Tidak? Oh, selamat sekarang kau mengetahuinya."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa muncul begitu saja seperti hantu! Kau bahkan tak mengucapkan permisi atau selamat malam saat datang!"

"Oke, selamat malam Granger."

Scorpius menutup pintu yang telah dilaluinya dan mengerutkan dahinya ketika dia mendengar keributan yang menyambutnya saat memasuki ruangan kepala asramanya. Suara seorang gadis dan suara seorang pria dewasa tengah bersahut-sahutan dengan nada tinggi yang mampu membuat kuping panas. Tentu Scorpius tahu bahwa suara gadis itu adalah suara Hermione dan suara pria dewasa itu— hei itu terdengar sangat familiar, intonasi dan pelafalan dalam setiap suku katanya benar-benar mirip dengan ayahnya.

"D-daddy?"

Suara Scorpius menghentikan keramaian di dalam ruangan itu. Kedua orang yang sedang memandangi satu sama lain dengan sinis kini mengalihkan pandangannya menuju bocah laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Scorpius bisa melihat ayahnya memperbaiki letak jasnya dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya yang sempat berubah.

"Hai Scorpius."

"Hai Dad." Kedua mata abu-abu Scorpius mengamati sosok ayahnya yang berdiri di hadapannya dari atas hingga bawah. Diliriknya Hermione yang tengah duduk di balik mejanya, kedua pipi gadis itu merona karena kesal dan tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Selamat malam, prof."

"Selamat malam Mr. Malfoy." Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melihat ke permukaan benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau telat lima menit."

"Hanya lima menit Granger."

"Diam kau Malfoy." Malfoy senior hanya bisa memberikan seringai kecilnya dan menjentikkan jarinya untuk mengubah tongkatnya menjadi sebuah sofa yang nyaman. "Oh, setelah dua puluh tahun akhirnya kau berhasil melakukan _wandless_ tanpa cedera sedikitpun."

"Terima kasih."

"Baik, karena kau sudah mendapatkan sofa empukmu yang nyaman. Bisakah kau menjelaskan alasan kenapa kau berada di sini, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Aku-"

"Aku-"

Hermione menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk jidatnya pelan ketika kedua pria berbeda umur namun memiliki warna rambut dan nama keluarga yang sama menjawab pertanyaannya. "Maksudku Draco Malfoy."

Scorpius menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat mendengar nama ayahnya disebutkan. Dia memperhatikan sosok ayahnya lagi dan menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar.

"Aku kemari karena aku mendengar sikap ketidakadilanmu kepada anakku." Mata cokelat madu Hermione tiba-tiba bergerak dan menatap tajam ke arah Scorpius. "Bukan anakku yang melaporkanmu. Seseorang yang kupercaya melaporkan kejadian tadi pagi kepadaku."

"Ya, anakmu memukul Albus Potter. Itu melanggar peraturan."

"Granger Granger Granger..." Perut Scorpius sedikit merasa mual dan terkocok saat ayahnya mulai merubah gaya bicaranya menjadi sedikit mendayu. Sejak kapan ayahnya bisa menjadi seperti ini? Oh, dia lupa. Seperti kata Michelle, ayahnya seorang petualang cinta. Tapi— ini kepala asramanya! "Kau pernah memukulku saat tahun ketiga, apa kau lupa?"

"Oh tidak Malfoy, aku masih ingat betapa bahagianya aku saat itu."

"Dan aku masih ingat betapa sakitnya hidungku saat itu," balas Draco sarkastik. "Jadi apa bedanya kau menonjoku saat itu dengan anakku yang menonjok Albus tadi pagi?"

"Itu berbeda."

Draco menjentikkan jarinya. "Benar, bedanya adalah anakku mendapatkan detensi sedangkan kau tidak. Bukankah itu tak adil?"

Scorpius menyadari bahwa Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya, "sejak kapan kau pandai menyudutkan orang huh?"

"Semua orang akan berubah seiring waktu, tapi sepertinya kau tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun." Draco menyandarkan punggungnya lebih dalam di sofanya dan memandangi sosok gadis di depannya dengan sebuah senyuman khas Malfoy. "Kau tetap pendek."

"Aku tidak pendek."

"Mungkin kau hanya mencapai pinggangku."

"Damn! Aku tidak sependek itu bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Granger."

"Oh ya? Selama tujuh tahun nilaimu selalu berada di bawahku! Bahkan Nott saja lebih pintar darimu _Ferret_."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu!"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menggantinya? Ah, bagaimana kalau menjadi Malferret?"

"Berani sekali kau merubah nama keluargaku Granger!"

Scorpius terdiam. Daritadi dia tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan merasa bahwa kehadirannya mulai dilupakan di ruangan ini. Harusnya sekarang menjadi perdebatannya dengan Hermione, kenapa justru dia menjadi penonton atas dua orang dewasa yang sedang beradu mulut layaknya remaja-remaja di usia pubertas?

Jujur, ayahnya terlihat seperti pria dewasa yang sangat kejam saat berteriak dan memaki sosok Profesor Granger yang terperangkap dalam tubuh gadis sembilan belas tahun. Apa kata ibunya saat melihat ini? Draco Malfoy berkelahi dengan gadis remaja karena dipanggil _Ferret_ adalah berita yang mampu menjadi _headline_ di Daily Prophet.

"Dad—"

"Lihat kau sekarang Granger, pendek dan tak berkembang. Apa dadamu masih seperti papan setrika?"

"Profesor Granger—"

"Kau harusnya bercermin, sebentar lagi kau akan penuh keriput dan tak akan ada wanita yang mau denganmu!"

"Aku sudah menikah, tidak sepertimu yang masih perawan sampai umur- ah? Kau umur berapa sekarang Granger? Sembilan belas tahun?"

"DIAM!"

Suara teriakan Scorpius menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menghentikan pertengkaran ayahnya dengan Hermione. Mereka menoleh ke arahnya dan segera membuang muka masing-masing sembari melipat kedua tangan mereka.

"Dengar, aku kemari karena Profesor Granger menyuruhku datang untuk detensi. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Dua orang dewasa yang bertengkar seperti anak kecil! Hei! Yang umur sebelas tahun itu aku, bukan kalian!" Scorpius menggeram kesal, hidungnya memerah dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Dia tak peduli bila ayahnya akan memarahinya kelak karena bertindak seperti anak yang tidak tahu aturan, yang jelas sekarang dia sangat kesal.

"Aku tahu kalau perbuatanku kelewat batas, tapi Potter telah menghina ayahku dan—" Bocah laki-laki itu terlihat menahan nafasnya dan menelan ludahnya untuk kedua kalinya. "—selama ini kau tak pernah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan di kelas. Kau hanya memilih Potter dan anak Gryffindor lainnya, ini tidak adil prof!"

Scorpius menyadari bahwa Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah desahan pelan, "aku hanya ingin kau memperhatikan kami."

"Anakku benar. Murid Slytherin bukan musuhmu, mereka murid asramamu." Suara ayahnya terdengar kembali. Pria itu kini ikut menghela nafas dan memandangi Hermione yang masih membuang mukanya. "Semua sudah berlalu Granger, sekarang kau adalah kepala asrama Slytherin. Kau harus merubah pandanganmu."

"Jangan mengguruiku Malfoy. Aku tahu hal itu."

"Oke, _miss-know-it-all_."

Hermione mendengus kesal. Dia melirik Scorpius dari kedua ujung matanya dan memijit puncak hidungnya. "Baik baik baik, aku menyerah. Aku membebaskanmu dari detensi untuk kali ini Mr. Malfoy. Tapi kalau kau berbuat onar lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghukummu. Kau mengerti?"

Kedua Malfoy yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menyeringai kecil dan merasa puas telah mengalahkan kepala asrama Slytherin. Bayangkan kalau posisi itu masih ditempati oleh Severus Snape? Mereka pasti akan kalah telak dalam hitungan detik.

"Dad?"

"Ya, Son?"

"Siapa yang memberitahukanmu mengenai kejadian tadi pagi?"

"Michelle mengirimkan surat kepada ayah dan tentu saja ayah segera datang kemari. Hitung-hitung reuni dengan rekan lama. Benar begitu Granger?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sedangkan Scorpius hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Dasar Purekinson."

(===)

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak peristiwa 'Albus tertonjok' atau kejadian dimana dia berhasil lolos dari detensi Hermione berkat bantuan ayahnya. Dan sekarang memang ada perubahan, di pertemuan terakhir sebelum liburan musim dingin dan natal, Hermione menunjuknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang lumayan sulit untuk murid tahun pertama.

Tentu sebagai keturunan Malfoy yang pintar dan rajin membaca dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sempurna. Oh, dia tidak bermaksud menyombongkan dirinya dan dia tidak berdelusi. Hermione bahkan terdiam setelah mendengarkan jawabannya dan dia berani bertaruh bahwa profesor mudanya itu tersenyum meski sangat tipis.

Lalu bagian terbaiknya, Hermione memberikan dua puluh poin atas jawabannya yang sempurna. Well, asal kalian tahu bahwa Albus tak pernah mendapatkan poin sebesar itu selama ini. Tentu saja dia merasa bangga.

"Oke Scorpy. Aku tahu kau masih bahagia karena kau berhasil membuat Profesor Granger terpukau denganmu. Tapi bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?"

Scorpius membuyarkan lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Michelle yang tengah menggeret kopernya tepat di depannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di stasiun Hogsmeade untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Salju mulai turun untuk menghiasi bumi dan hawa dingin sudah menyebar bagaikan virus mematikan, intinya Natal sebentar lagi tiba atau dengan kata lain liburan musim dingin.

"Aku tidak mau harus berbagai ruangan dengan anak asrama lain apalagi asrama Gryffindor di dalam kereta. Jadi cepat langkahkan kakimu dan jangan melamun seperti orang idiot."

"Dia kenapa?" Scorpius melirik Allard yang masih berjalan di sampingnya. Bocah berkulit hitam itu hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. "Oke, lebih baik kita tak usah membicarakannya."

"Ide bagus 'mate," sahut Allard menyetujui perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat kau telah berhasil menarik perhatian Profesor Granger tanpa memukul seseorang."

"Yeah, terima kasih."

"Aku sudah membayangkan kau akan menuruti perkataan Michelle dan memukul Weasley untuk menarik perhatiannya." Allard mengernyitkan alisnya, "itu mengerikan."

"Lebih baik aku berteriak dan berpura-pura pingsan daripada memukuli Weasley. Nama baikku akan tercoreng."

Mereka berdua tertawa kecil setelah Scorpius menyelesaikan kalimatnya sementara Michelle mulai kesal dan berhenti di depan pintu masuk gerbong mereka. "Bloody hell! Tidak adakah dari kalian yang mempunyai hati nurani dan membantuku membawa barang-barang ini?"

"Dia lebih mengerikan dari bibi Pansy."

"Er- kau benar 'mate, sepertinya aku harus segera membantunya sebelum dia berubah menjadi naga."

Scorpius hanya menggeleng pelan dan membiarkan sahabatnya lelakinya itu menyusul Michelle. Dia bisa melihat Michelle menggerakkan mulutnya dengan cepat membentuk beberapa kalimat gerutuan ketika Allard menghampirinya dan membantu mengangkat kopernya yang begitu besar. Apa isi koper besar itu? Apa Michelle membawa semua barangnya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun?

'Dasar perempuan.'

Tak beberapa lama, kedua sahabatnya telah masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta dan lenyap dari pandangannya. Scorpius melihat sebuah jam besar yang berada dekat dengan langit-langit stasiun, dua puluh menit lagi Hogwarts Express akan berangkat dan itu berarti dia harus segera menyusul Michelle dan Allard.

Menarik kopernya yang berukuran sedang, Scorpius meningkatkan kecepatan langkahnya dan menerobos kerumunan murid yang mulai berkurang. Hingga beberapa langkah lagi dia mencapai gerbongnya, tak sengaja bahunya menyenggol seseorang.

'Oh bagus, selalu seperti ini.'

Scorpius meringis kecil ketika dia merasakan nyeri di pundak kanannya. Dari efek senggolan itu, dia yakin bahwa dia telah menyenggol seseorang yang lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya. Ah, benar saja. Saat dia mendongak, dia menemukan seorang senior lelaki yang melemparkan sebuah seringai kecil kepadanya.

"Ah, lihat apa yang kutemukan. Seorang Malfoy."

Mata abu-abu Scorpius melirik sebuah bros berkilau berlambang huruf 'P' di dada laki-laki itu. Dari warnanya, Scorpius yakin bahwa yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Prefek dari asrama Gryffindor.

"Kau menyenggolku, bukan begitu teman-teman?" Beberapa remaja yang mengitarinya mengeluarkan tawa menyebalkan dan menyetujui perkataan pemuda itu. "Apa aku harus memukulmu seperti kau memukul adikku karena menyenggolmu?"

Scorpius mengerutkan dahinya. Rupanya pemuda ini adalah kakak dari Albus Potter. "Oh? Jadi Potty melaporkan ke kakaknya kalau aku memukulnya? Hah, menggelikan."

"Tch, Slytherin selalu menyebalkan. Apa perlu aku membungkam mulutmu dengan sebuah pukulan, Malfoy?"

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa, aku tidak takut." Scorpius menyeringai kecil berusaha menunjukkan keberaniannya. Mana mungkin dia meminta maaf dan memohon dilepaskan kepada kakak Albus? Dimana harga dirinya kalau dia melakukan itu? Dia tidak akan menjatuhkan martabatnya sebagai seorang Malfoy meski sekarang tangan pemuda itu mencengkeram kerah bajunya hingga syal berwarna abu-abu miliknya terjatuh.

Scorpius sudah menutup kedua matanya dan menunggu sebuah pukulan menyakitkan mendarat di wajahnya yang menurutnya tampan itu. Dia sudah memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk orang tua dan sahabatnya bila mereka bertanya mengenai lebam di wajahnya nanti. Bilang saja kalau dia terjatuh karena lantai stasiun yang licin atau seseorang menabraknya membuatnya menghantam lantai, atau mungkin—

"James Potter!"

Kedua mata Scorpius segera terbuka dengan cepat ketika sebuah teriakan yang sangat familiar terdengar di telinganya. Cengkraman pemuda yang bernama James itu segera melonggar dan semua teman-temannya kini berpindah untuk berdiri di belakang pemuda itu.

"Hai, bibi Granger."

Scorpius menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Hermione tengah berjalan mendekati mereka dengan wajahnya yang selalu terlihat _bossy_ . Kedua mata gadis itu memicing dan memperhatikan mereka satu persatu seperti sedang menginspeksi kerapian seragam yang tak pernah terjadi di Hogwarts.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali bahwa kau harus memanggilku dengan Profesor Granger kalau di sekolah."

"Oh baiklah prof." James tersenyum manis membuat Scorpius mendengus dan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami hanya bercengkerama dengan Malfoy. Benarkan guys?" Teman-teman James terlihat menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan cepat diiringi sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Benarkah begitu?" Hermione melirik Scorpius dan bocah laki-laki itu hanya terdiam membuang mukanya. Mana mungkin Hermione akan mempercayainya kalau dia berkata bahwa James Potter akan memukulnya? Paling-paling, Hermione malah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan dan mengambil beberapa poin dari asramanya sendiri. "James, ada salju di hidungmu."

Scorpius melirik Hermione dengan heran. Gadis itu tengah menyentuh pangkal hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya dan memandang lurus ke arah James. Dialihkan pandangannya ke langit dan merasa aneh ketika tak ada sebutirpun salju yang turun saat ini.

"Disini?" Tanpa memperdulikan kenyataan alam itu, James dengan bodohnya mempercayai perkataan Hermione dan menyentuh pangkal hidungnya seperti yang dilakukan oleh Hermione. Kedua bola mata hijau pemuda itu bertatapan dengan cokelat madu Hermione dan mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang sama selama beberapa detik hingga Hermione menarik jarinya dari hidungnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Damn! Bibi menggunakan Legilimency padaku!" James mengeluh saat dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. "Oke oke, aku hanya ingin mengerjainya karena dia telah memukul Albus."

"Tiga puluh poin dari Gyrffindor karena berniat balas dendam dan melakukan kekerasan." Scorpius membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Hermione.

"Tapi aku belum memukulnya, ini tidak adil—"

"Oh jangan coba-coba membicarakan mana yang adil dan tidak adil padaku," sahut Hermione menyela perkataan James. "Kalau aku tidak datang di saat yang tepat, kau pasti sudah memukul Mr. Malfoy."

James mengerang kesal, "bloody hell, aku tak percaya ini." Pemuda itu segera pergi bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya ketika Hermione menyuruh mereka untuk segera masuk karena kereta akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi.

"Aku juga tak mempercayai ini."

"Apa?" Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk kedua kalinya ketika Scorpius mengeluarkan suaranya dan menyeringai kecil. "Sudah kukatakan , aku selalu mematuhi peraturan dan kaulah yang berkata bahwa aku tidak adil."

"Kurasa aku mengerti kenapa kau menjadi kepala asrama Slytherin, prof." Scorpius membenarkan kerah bajunya dan melirik syal abu-abunya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai batu stasiun. "Kau benar-benar licik dan _manipulative._"

"Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian." Hermione mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari balik jubahnya dan mengayunkannya ke arah syal Scorpius hingga syal itu melayang di udara. Merapalkan mantera pembersih ke syal abu-abu bocah itu, Hermione segera menggerakkan tongkatnya agar syal itu kembali melilit di leher kecil Scorpius. "Udara semakin dingin dan kereta akan berangkat lima menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius mempererat syalnya dan membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di dalam lilitan syal yang ternyata telah diberikan mantera penghangat itu. "Terima kasih." Dia mengguman pelan hingga Hermione tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengeluh 'dasar Malfoy'. Kakinya kecilnya mulai melangkah lagi dan tangannya menggeret kopernya mendekati pintu masuk gerbongnya.

Scorpius meletakkan kopernya terlebih dahulu ke dalam kereta dan berniat untuk naik ke dalam sebelum suara Hermione terdengar lagi.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Ya prof?"

Dia menoleh ke samping dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hermione tengah memandanginya dan masih memasang senyuman itu.

"Jangan mengecewakanku, aku senang mempunyai murid pintar sepertimu." Hermione menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak dan gumpalan uap keluar dari bibirnya yang mungil. "Sampai jumpa di kelas ramuan tahun depan. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan."

"Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan, prof." Tak beberapa lama, Hogwarts Express mulai mengeluarkan bunyi khas dari cerobong asapnya dan meninggalkan stasiun Hogsmeade yang kembali sepi.

Scorpius melangkah dengan hati-hati di dalam gerbong sembari melirik ruangan-ruangan kecil dari balik kaca pintu yang ada, tak perlu berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya dia menemukan kedua sahabatnya yang berhasil menguasai sebuah ruangan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah berpikir kalau kau tertinggal di stasiun." Suara nyaring Michelle menyambutnya ketika dia membuka pintu ruangan mereka.

"Ya, kali ini aku setuju dengan Elle. Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Scorpius menaruh kopernya di dekat pintu dan duduk di depan mereka. "Ada hal kecil yang terjadi."

"Oh?" Michelle meliriknya dari balik novel yang tengah dia baca, gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya dan memberikan pandangan curiga kepadanya. "Sesuatu yang membuat kedua pipimu merona?"

"Kurasa dia hanya kedinginan. Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam Elle, mana mungkin Scorpius merona karena suatu hal?"

"Scorpius hanya seorang penyihir biasa yang mempunyai perasaan, tentu saja dia bisa merona!"

"Ah, hari ini dingin sekali." Allard mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Kau terlihat hangat 'mate."

Scorpius yang masih membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di dalam lilitan syal melirik Allard yang tengah merapatkan sweater-nya. "Ya, syal ini sudah diberikan mantera penghangat."

"Kau berhasil merapalkan mantera penghangat? Wow, kau hebat 'mate." Kini kedua sahabatnya meliriknya heran karena penjelasannya.

"Tidak, Profesor Granger yang melakukannya untukku."

Michelle dan Allard segera terdiam ketika mendengar jawaban Scorpius. Mereka masih melirik bocah berambut pirang itu hampir satu menit hingga Scorpius menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Tak lama, Allard tertawa kecil disertai desahan pelan dari Michelle.

"Sekarang aku percaya dengan analisamu Elle," sahut Allard menyenggol bahu Michelle yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menggerutu akibat perbuatan Allard dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dilemparkannya benda itu ke atas pangkuan Scorpius dan kembali menelusuri kalimat-kalimat yang ada di dalam novelnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buku seratus alasan kenapa menyukai seseorang yang lebih tua sangat sulit."

Michelle menjawab pertanyaan Scorpius tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Yang dia tahu bahwa tak lama setelah dia menyelesaikan perkataannya, tawa menyebalkan Allard segera berhenti diiringi suara benda yang membentur tubuh bocah itu.

"Astaga, bukumu memang berbahaya Elle."

To be continue.

**Author's Note** : Haloo! Chapter dua sudah dipublish! Maaf lama menunggu. Ini karena liburan telah selesai dan itu berarti waktu mengerjakan tugas maketku sebagai mahasiswa desain interior telah berakhir. Oke, ini terasa sangat 'Damn'

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter tahun pertama ini. Um, fic ini jangan teralu dianggap serius ya. Maksudku ini hanya menceritakan kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa Scorpius selama Hermione menjadi Profesor di Hogwarts. Intinya, penjelasan setiap tahunya memang hanya berupa sebuah kejadian yang paling membekas di ingatan Scorpius.

Oh ya, ada yang bertanya Michelle itu anak siapa. Sudah kujawab di chapter ini! Aku membuat Pansy menikah dengan sepupu jauhnya yang juga seorang Parkinson sehingga Michelle menjadi 'Purekinson' wkakakaka

Aku akan berusaha mengupdate fic-ficku secepat mungkin. Semoga kalian bersabar dan masih mengingat chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Terima kasih atas reviews dan memasukan fic ini dalam fave/follow list kalian!

Salam hangat~!


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Granger

Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling

Warning OC, OOC dan perubahan Epilog yang luar biasa (hahaha)

Fic ini lebih menceritakan kehidupan Hermione sebagai seorang profesor dari sudut pandang Scorpius.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter Three** : Second Year and His First Jealousy

Tahun ini, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy akan berusia tiga belas tahun. Tidak lebih tepatnya dua minggu lagi, tepat di hari dimana dia mendapatkan kelas ramuannya. Meskipun dia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang 'pasti'nya bisa mendapatkan barang apapun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya – tentu saja karena dia seorang Malfoy, kenyataannya Scorpius selalu menganggap bahwa kado di hari ulang tahunnya lah yang paling berarti atau mungkin mendebarkan.

Sebenarnya sih alasannya bukan karena itu, oh tentu saja bukan. Scorpius sangat menunggu hari ulang tahunnya ini karena berharap mendapatkan kado dari Hermione Granger. Profesor ramuannya, kepala asramanya dan teman bertengkar ayahnya.

Tahun lalu, Hermione hanya mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadanya, itupun setelah Scorpius berusaha membuatnya sadar tentang hari ulang tahun sang Malfoy junior. Dan tahun ini dia harus mendapatkan sesuatu dari Profesor ramuannya yang sangat terkenal itu.

Terlalu berambisi? Scorpius tidak akan masuk Slytherin kalau dia tidak mempunyai ambisi yang besar.

"Scor, kau menyeringai lagi." Suara Michelle terdengar seperti sebuah gerutuan dengan helaan nafas dalam, berat dan bosan karena dia selalu melakukan itu ketika Scorpius menunjukkan tanda-tanda aneh. "Untuk kelima kalinya dalam pagi ini."

Scorpius hanya melirik Michelle masih dengan seringai kecilnya yang semakin lama semakin memudar. Dia tak berniat menjelaskan alasan mengapa seringaian itu muncul di wajah tampannya, toh kedua sahabatnya ini pasti mengerti dengan jelas kenapa dia menyeringai.

Allard yang berjalan di samping kirinya mengeluarkan tawa kecil, anak laki-laki berkulit gelap itu hanya menaikkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan menyangga lehernya santai. Buku Herbiologi yang tidak terlalu tebal menjadi sandaran kepalanya yang tidak ditumbuhi oleh rambut lebat.

"Merlin! Kau seperti tokoh wanita antagonis yang menjadi pihak ketiga dalam sebuah percintaan di novel yang kubaca kemarin."

Scorpius mengerutkan dahinya ketika Michelle melanjutkan perkataannya. "Wanita? Kenapa kau menyamakanku dengan wanita?" Michelle hanya menaikkan kedua bahunya tak tahu dan tetap berjalan mengikuti langkah kedua temannya menuju kelas Herbiologi mereka.

"Setidaknya kau tidak disamakan dengan Voldemort."

"Guys, Voldemort itu tak berhidung, botak dan dia menyeringai lima jari. Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Janggut Merlin, kau bisa dikutuk kalau dia mendengarmu— kalau dia masih hidup." Kedua iris abu-abu Scorpius terlihat berputar mendengar perkataan konyol Allard. "Ngomong-ngomong 'mate, apa kau tahu kalau Profesor kesayanganmu itu sangat terkenal?"

"Apa maksudmu? Dengan tubuh seperti itu wajar saja kalau dia terkenal."

"Bukan, maksudku bukan itu." Allard menggeleng cepat. "Terkenal secara— apa yang biasanya ayahmu katakan itu? Tentang pria yang mulai—"

"Ketertarikan seksual?" Sebelah alis Scorpius terangkat. Jadi dia mempunyai banyak saingan sekarang?

"Kau tahu kan kalau Profesor Granger mengajar kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam untuk tahun enam dan tujuh?" Scorpius mengangguk, "dua hari yang lalu dia mempraktekkan _duelling _di depan kelas dan memukau semua murid."

"Oke, kurasa itu wajar. Profesor Granger adalah seorang Profesor. Tentu dia bisa membuat semua murid terpukau dengan keahliannya," ucap Scorpius santai. Dia melirik dua siswi Slytherin seangkatannya yang tengah memandanginya saat mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas Herbiologi. Lihat, bahkan dirinya juga populer. Wajar saja kalau Profesor Granger dengan tubuh remaja sembilan belas tahun dan status pahlawan dunia sihir juga terkenal di sekolah ini.

"Tentu. Hal yang sangat wajar kalau lawan duelling-nya adalah ayahmu, Scor," sahut Michelle sarkastik. Gadis itu menutup novel yang sedari tadi dibacanya sembari berjalan—Profesor McGonagall sering memarahinya karena hal ini— dan mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman di deretan tengah.

"Tunggu. Ayahku?" Scorpius menoleh ke arah Michelle dan Allard dengan cepat. Kedua matanya terbelalak tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa? Profesor Granger melakukan duel dengan ayahku?" Sebuah raungan kesal keluar dari bibir anak laki-laki berambut pirang terang itu. Dia berputar cepat dan menyandarkan pinggulnya di pinggiran meja , melipat kedua tangannya dan merengutkan dahinya. "Kenapa ayahku tak memberitahukanku hal ini?"

"Sebenarnya pertanyaan yang paling penting adalah kenapa ayahmu bisa muncul di dalam kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam." Michelle tak menghiraukan ekspresi kesal di wajah Scorpius. Dia memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan memperhatikan beberapa murid Hufflepuff satu persatu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Well, kurasa yang lebih tepat adalah kenapa paman Draco bisa kalah dari Professor Granger."

"Jadi ayahku tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kelas pertahanan tanpa diundang?" Michelle mengangguk, "dan dia kalah?" Sekarang Allard yang mengangguk. "Hidung Voldemort..."

"Itu terdengar aneh 'mate, lebih baik kau menambahkan kata 'demi' di depannya."

Michelle menghela nafas lagi. Menggeleng pelan dan memijat dahinya yang masih mengerut. Kasihan sekali Voldemort. Hidungnya yang bahkan tak ada lebih terkenal dari dirinya.

(===)

Ruangan Profesor Ramuan Hogwarts terasa begitu sunyi siang ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Di ujung lemari-lemari panjang yang menempel di dinding bertemu, tepat di depan jendela kaca yang agak buram, Hermione Granger tengah memeriksa berpuluh-puluh gulungan perkamen yang berhamburan di atas meja kerjanya.

Wajahnya terlihat serius tapi dia merasa sangat kesal. Dengan cekatan dia menandai semua hal yang menurutnya salah di atas perkamen tugas esay murid-muridnya. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Professor Snape selalu mengumpat, mengejek dan mengatai mereka otak udang atau otak balon setiap hari.

Kenapa dari lima puluh lebih murid di dalam kelas ramuan yang dia beri tugas ini, hanya satu orang yang bisa mengerjakannya dengan benar. Jangan tanya siapa, tentu saja bukan Albus Potter. Anak laki-laki itu sama seperti ayahnya dan untungnya tak sebodoh pamannya Ron. Sebagian hati Hermione enggan untuk mengakui ini, tapi mantan partner ketua muridnya dulu si Ferret Draco Malfoy harus bersujud syukur karena mempunyai anak yang kepintarannya melampaui dirinya.

Hermione melirik dua buah lembar perkamen yang sengaja tidak dia gulung. Ada nilai O disana dan nama Scorpius Malfoy tertulis di pojok kanan atas. Meskipun esay yang dia tulis jumlahnya tidak memenuhi standar Hermione yang gemar menulis esay hingga belasan halaman, tetap saja isi esay Malfoy junior itu melebihi ekspetasinya.

Memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tangannya sejenak, Hermione menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa nyaman miliknya. Tangan kirinya memijit dahinya yang masih dilapisi kulit remaja yang halus. Tangan kanannya yang mungil memegang pena bulu yang kini tak bergerak. Dia menatap kosong ke arah plafon ruangannya yang berwarna abu-abu.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini?

Sudah dua puluh— entahlah, bahkan dia sudah melupakan berapa lama dia terjebak dalam wujud seperti ini. Dulu, saat tahun ketujuhnya. Dia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa nasibnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kalau saja dia tidak ikut campur saat itu dan tidak mengeluarkan sifat sok pembela kebenarannya, dia pasti bisa hidup dengan normal sekarang. Berkeluarga, mempunyai anak dan tubuh normal.

Ya, Hermione. Kenapa dulu kau berpikiran untuk membelanya? Lihat sampai sekarang dia masih menyebalkan seperti biasa. Dan hei! Dia bahkan tak merasa bersalah sedikitpun!

Mengerang frustasi, Hermione mengacak-acak poninya dan menyandarkan dahinya di atas permukaan meja.

"Gila, Granger?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal terdengar dan memantul di penjuru ruangan Hermione. Gadis itu segera memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan melotot kearah tamu yang baru saja mengejeknya secara tak langsung.

Kedua alis Hermione langsung bertemu dan rahangnya mengeras ketika dia melihat sosok Draco Malfoy dengan seringai andalannya yang selalu terlihat luar biasa menyebalkan kini berdiri tak jauh dari perapiannya.

"Aku akan segera memutuskan jaringan floo itu secepatnya," ucap Hermione penuh penekanan apalagi ketika Draco hanya merapikan kerah bajunya yang tinggi itu. "Jadi, Mr. Malfoy. Sebaiknya kau mempunyai alasan yang sangat penting hingga kau muncul di dalam kantorku tiba-tiba."

"Tentu saja ada, Profesor Granger." Draco berjalan mendekati meja Hermione. Bersandar di pinggiran meja dan melepas sarung tangan hitamnya. "Ah, dan kau tidak bisa memutuskan jaringan floo itu. Ingat, aku orang kementerian."

"Kau departemen hubungan luar negeri, Malfoy."

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa menyuruh mereka untuk tidak menyetujui permintaanmu." Sebuah senyuman kemenangan mutlak terukir di wajah Draco yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa. Gaya rambutnya kembali seperti di tahun pertama dan kedua dengan kumis serta jenggot tipis yang terawat. Bau parfurm maskulin dan segar seperti aroma laut tercium dari tubuh pria itu. "Sibuk seperti biasa?"

Hermione kembali melirik Draco yang mengambil satu persatu perkamen yang ada di mejanya. Melihatnya sejenak dan terkadang sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika menemukan esay yang menurutnya aneh.

"Kau tidak kemari hanya untuk menanyakan apakah aku sibuk dan melihat hasil pekerjaan murid-muridku satu persatu bukan?"

"Merlin, kau pikir aku sesenggang itu?"

Kedua tangan Hermione terlipat di depan dadanya, "lalu?"

"Aku ingin membahas mengenai obrolan serius kita kemarin."

Sebelah alis Hermione terangkat. "Sebelum kita _duelling_ dan aku mengalahkanmu atau sesudah aku mengalahkanmu?"

Draco memutar kedua bola matanya , "bisakah kau tidak mengungkit kekalahanku?"

"Tidak."

"Bloody hell, kenapa kau susah sekali diajak bicara baik-baik!" Draco meremas rambutnya frustasi. Jarang-jarang dia merusak tatanan rambutnya karena seorang wanita, kecuali di atas tempat tidur tentunya. "Dengar, aku bukan orang bodoh Granger. Kau mengumpatku saat kau menyerangku waktu itu."

"Apa aku mengumpatmu adalah sesuatu yang aneh?" Hermione masih menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "berhenti bertele-tele Malfoy! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa aku yang menyebabkan semua ini."

"Bisa lebih spesifik?"

Draco menghela nafas, "Apa itu benar? Aku yang menyebabkan kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"..." Hermione terdiam memandangi Draco beberapa saat sebelum kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah seakan tengah mencari sesuatu yang amat terdesak. "Mungkin kau salah dengar. Lagipula saat itu aku sedang emosi, bisa saja aku mengatakan hal yang random."

"Kau pikir menjadi partnermu selama satu tahun dan tinggal di dalam asrama yang sama tidak membuatku mengerti sifatmu?" Kedua mata kelabu itu menatap tajam sosok Hermione yang terpojokkan di sofanya. "Kau tidak akan pernah berbohong ketika emosi."

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain untuk menanti hal yang berbeda. Draco yang menunggu jawaban apapun yang keluar dari bibir Hermione dan Hermione yang berharap otak cerdasnya bisa memberikan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal.

Nihil.

Helaan nafas keluar dari kedua penyihir itu. Hermione meletakkan pena bulunya di atas meja sembari Draco melemaskan tubuhnya yang sempat menegang. "Kau masih ingat kecelakaan yang menimpaku karena membantumu memberikan detensi kepada sepasang kekasih idiot di ruang ramuan Profesor Snape?"

Draco mengalihkan pandangannya menuju salah satu titik yang ada di depannya, dia berusaha untuk mengingat beberapa kejadian membekas selama tahun ketujuhnya. "Ya, murid lelaki tahun keenam dari Hufflepuff itu melemparkan beberapa kutukan kepadaku karena aku mantan-" Draco berdeham sejenak, "-pelahap maut."

"Ternyata ingatanmu masih bagus juga paman," sindir Hermione yang hanya bisa dibalas tatapan tajam dari Draco. "Salah satu dari kutukan itu mengenaiku yang masih sibuk menangani pasangan wanitanya, meskipun itu hanya mantera Flipendo. Aku terlempar menghantam rak ramuan."

"Aku ingat, salah satu botol ramuan jatuh menimpa kepalamu dan membuatmu terluka." Draco memegang dagunya seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi, mereka mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja dan luka di kepalamu tidak membahayakan."

"Sebenarnya, luka di kepalaku itu karena terkena sudut rak yang tajam bukan karena ramuan itu."

"Lalu? Apa hubungan semua ini dengan tubuhmu yang berhenti tumbuh itu?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Saat ramuan itu jatuh di atas kepalaku, ada yang mengenai lukaku dan masuk ke dalam peredaran darahku. Intinya, ramuan itu kini menjadi satu dengan darahku. Di dalam setiap inci tubuhku."

"Dan ramuan itu adalah—"

"Ramuan penghenti perkembangan dan pertumbuhan. Profesor Snape menciptakannya karena Ayahmu, Lucius Malfoy memintanya. Ia merasa muak harus memangkas rumput-rumput hijau segar yang memenuhi halaman rumah kalian yang indah," terang Hermione lagi dengan penekanan luar biasa saat menyebutkan nama ayah Draco serta alasannya memesan ramuan itu ke Profesor Snape.

"Ayahku? Apa kau yakin?" Draco mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Hermione, "maksudku saat itu Profesor Snape sudah meninggal, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah ramuan penghenti yang dipesan ayahku?"

"Aku menyadari hal ini beberapa tahun setelah aku lulus dari Hogwarts," ucap Hermione pelan. Dia melirik Draco yang masih menatapnya intens. "Aku tak mengalami pertumbuhan dan perkembangan apapun selama beberapa tahun itu. Bahkan rambutku tak bertambah panjang."

"Mungkin kau memang ditakdirkan untuk terus kerdil."

"Aku-tidak-kerdil." Sebuah dengusan meluncur keluar dari bibir Hermione. "Aku mendapatkan bantuan dari Profesor Mcgonagall untuk meneliti semua data ramuan yang pernah dibuat oleh Profesor Snape dan akhirnya aku menemukannya."

"Apa kau memberitahukan hal ini pada ayahku?" Hermione menggeleng, "Lalu apa kau sudah menemukan cara untuk menangkal ramuan itu?" Dan lagi-lagi Hermione menggeleng. "Bloody Hell, kalau kau seorang penyihir jenius yang sering diagung-agungkan oleh semua Profesor saja tidak berhasil, mana mungkin penyihir lainnya bisa menemukan solusinya."

"Baiklah, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Kurasa ini bukan masalahmu, jadi kau tidak perlu histeris."

"Oh tidak Granger, tidak. Mungkin kau terkena kutukan itu dan terlempar mengenai rak karena kelalaian dan kebodohanmu sendiri—" Kedua bola mata Hermione berputar mendengar perkataan Draco, "—tapi tetap saja aku berada di sana dan ini membuatku merasa harus bertanggung jawab untuk membantumu."

"Merasa harus bertanggung jawab? Oh baik sekali Mr. Malfoy." Sebelah alis Hermioe terangkat sempurna, dia memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Dengar Malfoy, kau tidak usah mencampuri masalahku. Apa yang bisa kau bantu? Ingat, aku lebih pintar darimu."

"Tapi kau tidak lebih berkuasa dan kaya dariku, kau juga harus mengingat itu Granger." Jari telunjuk Draco yang panjang bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam sebuah ritme tertentu. "Selain itu aku mempunyai akses dengan semua anggota kementerian—"

"Aku bisa meminta Harry untuk meminta informasi berharga dari kemen—"

"Potter itu Auror, Auror berbeda dengan kementerian. Kukira kau paham hal itu. Lagipula, dia tidak sekaya dan se—"

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan bahwa kau itu kaya dan berkuasa berulang kali?" sela Hermione kesal, Draco hanya menggeleng ringan dan memberikan seringai kecilnya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu menambahkan kata 'tampan' disana." Hermione hanya bisa mendengus dan menunggu lanjutan perkataan Draco. "Kalau saja kau tidak ikut campur saat itu, meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin mengingat sifat Gryffindor yang suka ikut campur. Secara tidak langsung aku ikut bertanggung jawab. Saat itu aku berada disana dan kau bahkan tak memberitahukanku mengenai hal ini."

"Aku merasa tidak perlu untuk memberitahukan hal ini padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini tidak ada pengaruhnya denganmu. Semua hal yang terjadi padaku itu tidak penting untukmu."

Draco terdiam dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus. Sepertinya pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu tengah menahan nafasnya akibat perkataan sarkastik Hermione.

"Kurasa pembicaraan ini sudah selesai. Kalau kau sudah tidak memerlukan apapun, silahkan pergi Malfoy. Aku masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan."

"Ada satu hal lagi Granger." Suara Draco terdengar lagi meski agak datar. Tangan kanan pria itu bergerak mencari sesuatu dari mantel hitamnya yang mahal, sebuah amplop kecil dengan emblem keluarga Malfoy sebagai perekat tutupnya.

"Apa ini?" Hermione melirik amplop yang kini tergeletak di atas mejanya. Dia belum berniat untuk menyentuhnya sebelum Draco menjelaskan isi dari amplop itu. "Kuharap ini bukan sogokan atau tipuan usil yang sering dilakukan Fred dan George."

"Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukan keusilan itu Granger." Draco menghela nafas, "Scorpius akan ulang tahun dua minggu lagi. Kami mengadakan pesta dan amplop itu adalah undanganmu."

"Wow, terakhir kali aku ke rumahmu saat bibimu menyerangku," ucap Hermione sinis dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil amplop itu. Dia menyingkirkan emblem keluarga Malfoy dan mulai membaca isi undangan di dalamnya. "Tunggu, kau berniat untuk meniadakan kelas ramuanku? Aku mempunyai kelas ramuan di hari yang sama dan Scorpius beserta teman-temannya yang tentu saja akan menjadi tamu undanganmu adalah muridku, Malfoy."

"Ayolah Granger, kenapa kau—"

"Tidak."

"Granger, hanya—"

"Tidak Malfoy, tidak."

Kini Draco yang menghela nafas dan memperbaiki mantelnya dengan menarik kedua ujungnya. "Dengar, meski kau menolak meniadakan kelasmu dan aku tetap mengadakan pesta ulang tahun anakku, disini kau yang akan dirugikan dan kalah. Mereka pasti memilih untuk datang ke pesta daripada mengikuti kelas ramuanmu itu Granger."

Hermione menyipitkan kedua matanya. Oh Draco mengacamnya?

"Aku bisa saja memberikan detensi kepada murid-murid yang membolos kelasku."

"Dan menghancurkan kesenangan seorang anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun? Aku tidak tahu kau sekejam itu. Kau seperti Voldemort yang merusak turnamen Quidditch waktu itu."

"Aku tidak seperti dia," sahut Hermione cepat dan kesal. "Lagipula Profesor Mcgonagall tidak akan menerima hal ini."

"Oh dia menerimanya Granger." Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan membuat Hermione melotot tak percaya meski setengah curiga. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa bertanya ke nenek tua itu langsung."

"Kau pasti menyihirnya, kau beri ramuan apa ke Profesor Mcgonagall huh?"

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikiran buruk padaku?" ucap Draco mengerutkan dahinya dan memijit pelan area sekitar pelipisnya. "Anggap saja dia memberikan hak khusus atas jasa keluargaku saat peperangan besar."

"Hak khusus atas jasa keluargamu," kata Hermione mengulang kalimat Draco dengan penekanan yang dibuat-buat. Dipandanginya lagi undangan yang berada di tangan kanannya sebelum menaruhnya di atas meja kembali. "Silahkan, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk datang."

"Oh Granger, kenapa kau masih kekanak-kanakan? Akuilah kekalahanmu, jangan marah hanya hal sepele ini."

"Merlin! Aku ada urusan penting yang tentu saja lebih penting dari pesta ulang tahun anakmu, Malfoy."

Draco terdiam. Dia menatap sosok Hermione beberapa saat hingga dia menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik, tapi Scorpius sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu. Setidaknya kau bisa hadir meski hanya lima menit." Pria berambut platina itu merapatkan mantelnya dan membenarkan kerah jasnya yang menutupi lehernya yang kokoh.

Hermione tak berniat mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas perkataan Draco yang agaknya terdengar seperti sebuah permohonan. Kedua mata madunya mengamati sosok Draco yang kini berdiri di depan perapian di dalam ruangan untuk bersiap-siap melakukan floo kembali ke rumahnya yang megah.

Merasa cukup puas dan tak perlu melihat kepergian Draco, Hermione mengambil pena bulunya dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitas memeriksa pekerjaan rumah anak muridnya hingga dia harus menghentikannya lagi ketika Draco memanggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi Mal-"

"Aku selalu peduli dengan segala sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Hanya saja kau tak pernah peduli bahwa aku peduli padamu." Draco tersenyum tipis dan membuang bubuk floo di dalam perapian yang dia injak saat ini. "Sampai jumpa Granger."

Hermione terdiam. Benar-benar terdiam. Bahkan ketika kobaran api hijau muncul sesaat untuk menghilangkan sosok Draco dari dalam perapian, kedua matanya masih terpaku di sana.

Tak lama, dia kembali meraung kesal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya hingga berakhir membenturkan kepalanya di atas meja kesakitan sejenak karena efek benturan di dahinya yang tak terlalu lebar, dia menutup kedua matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Draco Malfoy memang menyebalkan.

(===)

"Demi Salazar, kenapa kita harus belajar tentang tanaman buruk rupa yang berteriak seperti nenek-nenek sih?"

Keluhan Michelle terdengar di telinga kedua sahabatnya setelah mereka melepas penutup kuping yang dipakai selama pelajaran Herbiologi tadi.

"Tapi aku yakin teriakanmu pasti bisa mengalahkan tanaman tadi." Allard berkata dengan wajah serius sambil mengorek telinganya yang masih terasa bising meski memakai penutup telinga yang lumayan tebal. "Apa nama tanaman itu tadi 'mate?"

"Mandrake," sahut Scorpius singkat sembari membereskan semua perlengkapannya dan memasukkan beberapa perkamen ke dalam tasnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjambak rambut Emily Weasley dan dengar seberapa nyaring suaranya?"

"Oh _thanks _Elle. Telingaku pasti berkarat atau ditumbuhi bisul setelah mendengar teriakannya."

Scorpius tersenyum kecil mendengar respon Allard yang berlebihan. "Makan siang _guys_?" Michelle dan Allard mengangguk ringan menerima tawarannya. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, dia segera memimpin untuk berjalan keluar dari kelas. Kalau boleh jujur, perutnya sudah merasa lapar semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Kelas Herbiologi bersama Hufflepuff memang buruk. Entah mengapa mereka selalu saja melakukan kebodohan yang benar-benar bodoh—mungkin Hufflepuff memang bodoh— yang menyebabkan Scorpius kesal hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Dan menyebalkannya lagi, Profesor Longbottom hanya bisa pasrah dengan kebodohan mereka. Tapi yah, setidaknya dia tidak sekelas dengan Potter.

"Sandiwch tuna terdengar menggiurkan. Bagaimana denganmu 'mate?"

"Mungkin _apple pie_ dan secangkir teh Inggris."

Allard tertawa kecil, "tidak terdengar seperti selera anak umur dua belas tahun."

"Sebaiknya aku memilih salad dan segelas air mawar saja."

"Demi Janggut Dumbledore, seharusnya kau menikmati masa mudamu Elle!" Allard mengerutkan dahinya, "segelas air mawar terdengar seperti minuman nenek-nenek."

"Diam atau kututup mulutmu dengan kotoran Troll," ancam Michelle dengan kedua matanya yang melotot. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pagi burung hantu keluarga Malfoy mengirimkan undangan ulang tahunmu ke kamarku." Scorpius hanya melirik Michelle dan menyeringai kecil. "Kau berani sekali mengadakan pesta ulang tahun disaat kita mempunyai kelas ramuan."

"Profesor Granger pasti memarahimu 'mate."

"Semua undangan sudah tersebar, Profesor Granger tak bisa memberikan hukuman ke semua anak muridnya. Kecuali kalau dia memang berani." Michelle memegang dagunya seakan tengah berpikir sesuatu, "kalaupun iya, itu bunuh diri. Kudengar Profesor Mcgonagall sudah memberikan ijin ke paman Draco."

"Bicara soal Profesor Granger, sepertinya dia panjang umur," sela Allard memberikan kode melalui gerakan matanya menuju lorong yang tak jauh di depan mereka. Salah satu lukisan di dinding bergeser dan seorang gadis yang terlihat berumur sembilan belas tahun dengan baju pengajar keluar dari dalam sana sembari membawa belasan gulungan perkamen yang memenuhi dekapannya.

Dari ekspresi wajahnya saja yang keras kepala itu sangat terlihat bahwa Hermione sedang kerepotan membawa gulungan-gulungan perkamen yang sepertinya akan jatuh berhamburan sebentar lagi.

Scorpius memandangi pengajar ramuannya itu sejenak, menimbang apakah dia harus menawarkan bantuannya atau tidak. Dan di saat dia sudah memutuskan untuk menggerakkan kakinya mendekati sang Profesor secepat mungkin, suara derap kaki yang terdengar lebih cepat menyusulnya dari belakang.

Jubah berwarna hitam dengan tas selempang yang sama membuat Scorpius sadar bahwa itu adalah seorang murid lelaki. Berlari cepat mendekati Hermione dan tersenyum ke arah gadis itu. Dari tingginya yang melebihi Hermione, Scorpius yakin bahwa itu adalah murid tahun ke-enam atau ke-tujuh dan saat melihat sebuah pin yang terpasang rapi di dekat lehernya, Scorpius sadar bahwa lelaki itu adalah seorang prefek.

Yang paling tidak bisa Scorpius terima adalah warna dasi lelaki itu adalah hijau, sama seperti yang dipakai Scorpius yang tentu saja berarti bahwa lelaki itu adalah prefek asramanya. Hei, sejak kapan murid Slytherin memedulikan Hermione? Bukankah selama ini mereka mengejek gadis itu?

"Itu prefek asrama kita bukan?"

"Gordon."

"Apa itu? Umpatan baru?" Scorpius menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Michelle menyebutkan suatu nama yang terdengar sangat aneh.

"Itu namanya bodoh." Michelle menepuk jidatnya, "Seingatku namanya Gordon Knight."

Ada jeda sebentar yang menyelimuti mereka bertiga setelah Michelle menyebutkan nama lengkap prefek itu. Tak lama Allard mulai memegangi perutnya dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Scorpius hanya bisa menggeleng menahan tawanya atas nama yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Bayangkan! Ksatria Gordon!"

Kedua mata kelabu Scorpius kembali tertuju ke sosok Hermione dan prefek asramanya. Lelaki itu kini memasang sebuah senyuman yang memuakkan dan menggerakkan tangannya seakan menawarkan bantuan untuk membawa perkamen-perkamen itu.

"Wow 'mate, sepertinya ksatria Gordon itu menjadi sainganmu dalam merebut perhatian Profesor Granger."

"Hei, haruskah kita berdiri disini terus seperti orang tolol?" keluh Michelle yang mulai melipat kedua tangannya. "Kukira kalian ingin makan siang."

Scorpius masih memandangi dua penyihir yang berada tak jauh di depannya itu. Dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa diartikan, antara pandangan curiga, penuh selidik mengenai sosok prefek asrama Slytherin yang notabene adalah asramanya sendiri, Hermione akhirnya memberikan seluruh perkamen yang berada di dekapannya dengan cepat ke Gordon dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Scorpius disusul Gordon tentu saja.

Tanpa sadar Scorpius mengepalkan tangannya, entah karena apa. Ada perasaan yang tidak enak memenuhi tubuhnya saat melihat kejadian itu. Ini seperti perasaan sewaktu ibunya melarang untuk memakan cokelat terlalu banyak atau saat ayahnya tidak membelikannya sapu terbang saat mereka berbelanja di Diagon Alley karena dia masih terlalu kecil.

Rasanya menjengkelkan dan dia ingin berteriak seperti Mandrake agar perasaan itu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, mungkin menonjoknya seperti kejadian di tahun pertama dengan Potter lebih melegakan.

"_Hello?_ Apa jiwa tuan Scorpius Malfoy masih berada di dalam tubuhnya?" Suara Michelle kini terdengar lagi. Gadis itu kini mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Scorpius dengan sebal. "Kita sudah menghabiskan lima menit hanya untuk berdiri disini tanpa melakukan apapun."

Scorpius memandangi kedua sahabatnya setelah melirik kepergian Hermione sekilas. "Kurasa aku sedikit bingung karena terlalu lapar." Mengacak-acak rambutnya yang klimis, Scorpius segera melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju aula besar tanpa menunggu Michelle dan Allard.

"Kenapa dia?" Michelle mengerutkan dahinya sambil menunjuk Scorpius dengan ibu jarinya. "Perubahan menuju kedewasaan?"

"Mungkin dia hanya lapar," sahut Allard menaikkan bahunya tak peduli. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Michelle. "Makan?"

Membenarkan posisi tali tasnya, Michelle mengangguk singkat. "Kurasa aku akan memilih jus labu saja hari ini." Allard masih tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabat perempuannya itu. "Dan kue lemon terdengar menyenangkan."

"Oh? Tidak jadi untuk berdiet?"

"Aku hanya anak berumur dua belas tahun, untuk apa aku berdiet?"

"Tapi bukannya kau—"

"Diam atau kututup mulutmu dengan hidung Voldemort."

Allard hanya bisa menahan tawanya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Dasar Parkinson.

(===)

Sudah satu minggu enam hari semenjak kejadian Scorpius merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat Gordon Knight mendekati Hermione. Sebenarnya tidak hanya saat itu, perasaan yang membuat mood-nya hancur juga muncul saat dia melihat beberapa murid lelaki tahun keenam dari asrama Ravenclaw mengelilinginya di perpustakaan untuk bertanya sesuatu yang pastinya hanya modus. Lalu saat hampir semua lelaki menyapanya dengan selamat pagi Profesor Granger, selamat siang Profesor Granger dan selamat malam Profesor Granger. Terkadang mereka akan menambahkan beberapa kalimat setelahnya seperti apa kabar Profesor Granger, hari ini Profesor telihat cantik atau— oke hentikan.

Oh, ada lagi dan ini adalah hal yang paling mengganggunya. Entah mengapa – mungkin ini hanya perasaannya— Hermione selalu terlihat bersama Profesor Longbottom. Setiap makan di aula besar, mereka akan duduk berdampingan. Terkadang Profesor Longbottom akan menarikkan kursi untuk Hermione atau terkadang mengambilkan sepotong kue ke atas piringnya. Bahkan mereka sering terlihat berjalan berdampingan.

Tak bisakah Profesor Longbottom sedikit menjauh dari Hermione?

Dan pagi ini ada hal yang menyebalkan lainnya. Dia menerima surat dari ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa besok dia akan dijemput di ruangan Hermione saat siang hari, lalu hal yang terburuknya adalah Hermione tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya.

Bagus! Orang yang paling dia harapkan untuk datang justru tak akan datang. Kalau begitu buat apa dia mengadakan pesta ulang tahun? Pesta ini hanya sebuah cara agar Hermione bisa mengingat ulang tahunnya dan Profesor ramuan kesayangannya itu tidak datang. Luar biasa.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan suara yang keras dan wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan. Scorpius berjalan di lorong lantai satu sendirian. Michelle dan Allard sudah meninggalkannya duluan ke aula besar untuk sarapan karena Scorpius mendapatkan surat untuk dibaca. Dia bahkan melewatkan beberapa sapaan dari anak-anak perempuan cantik seangkatannya saat berpapasan dengan mereka.

Perasaannya begitu campur aduk saat ini dan dia merasa ingin memakan cokelat sebanyak-banyaknya. Menurut buku yang pernah dia baca di perpustakaan rumahnya, cokelat bisa menurukan amarah dan membuat perasaan menjadi lebih baik.

Baru saja dia memikirkan satu kotak cokelat Belgia atau mungkin Swiss yang lezat. Sosok Hermione terlihat dari ujung lorong di depannya. Sepertinya gadis itu juga menyadari keberadaan Scorpius yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi Prof."

Hermione memandanginya sejenak. "Selamat pagi Mr. Malfoy." Sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat. "Kau terlihat kacau pagi ini. Dasimu tidak terpasang rapi dan rambutmu kurang tertata. Berencana merubah _image_?"

Scorpius memandanginya balik tanpa berkedip. Sebenarnya ada perasaan senang mengetahui bahwa Hermione memperhatikannya, tapi tidak. Saat ini statusnya sedang kesal. "Kenapa Profesor tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunku?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu ayahmu kalau aku mempunyai urusan penting saat itu."

"Tapi Profesor tidak memberitahukanku."

"Baik, sekarang aku sudah memberitahumu."

Scorpius berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar nada bicaranya tak meninggi. "Jadi ada urusan yang lebih penting dari menghadiri pesta ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu saja. Itu hanya pesta ulang tahun, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hanya pesta ulang tahun," ulang Scorpius dengan nada yang berbeda. "Kalau itu adalah pesta ulang tahun Potter, kau pasti akan datang."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mr. Potter." Hermione menghela nafas, "aku ada janji dengan Profesor Longbottom untuk mengurus sesuatu di Diagon Alley."

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak datang karena janji kencan dengan Profesor Longbottom?"

Kedua mata Hermione membulat mendengar perkataan Scorpius, "Merlin, kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu! Dengar Mr. Malfoy, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku mempunyai alasan yang sangat masuk akal dan tentunya mempengaruhi hidupku untuk ini. Jadi kuharap dengan umurmu yang akan bertambah besok, kau bisa berpikir lebih baik dan lebih dewasa."

Scorpius terdiam, dia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membantah perkataan membentuk garis tipis dan kedua matanya menyipit dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal.

"Kurasa pembicaraan ringan kita sudah cukup pagi ini." Hermione memandanginya hingga akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah desahan ringan. Mengambil langkah mendekat dengan Scorpius, Hermione mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah kerah baju anak laki-laki itu dan meraih dasi hijau dengan garis perak yang menghiasi dadanya asal-asalan. Menarik dasi itu hingga simpul segitiganya naik merapatkan kerah kemeja putih Scorpius, Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Kau bertambah tinggi sekarang."

Menepuk kepala Scorpius sekaligus merapikan poninya yang berantakan, Hermione meninggalkan Malfoy junior itu dalam keadaan mematung. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Bahkan untuk menoleh ke arah Hermione yang kini berjalan melewatinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Kedua matanya yang sempat menyipit tiba-tiba terbuka lebar. Ada rona merah menjalar di pipinya yang pucat yang semakin lama semakin terlihat.

Dia menyingkir dari tengah jalan dan mendekati dinding yang ada. Tanpa peduli bahwa mungkin saja ada murid-murid lain yang akan melewati lorong itu, Scorpius berdiri menghadap dinding dan menyandarkan dahinya di permukaan yang dingin.

"Dasar penyihir kecil jaman sekarang."

Bahkan dia tidak memedulikan komentar lukisan-lukisan tua yang terpajang disana.

Astaga.

(===)

Sekarang sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak pesta ulang tahun Scorpius dilangsungkan. Semuanya berjalan normal dan menyenangkan meskipun Scorpius masih merasa kesal mengingat Hermione tak datang meski hanya lima menit.

Oh ya, Profesor ramuannya tak datang karena ada kencan dengan Profesor Herbiologinya. Bahkan Hermione mengatakan bahwa itu menyangkut kehidupannya. Kehidupan apa? Kehidupan cinta?

"Rasa-rasanya mukamu sering terlihat menyeramkan 'mate." Allard memainkan spagettinya yang tergulung-gulung di garpu peraknya. "Bukannya pesta ulang tahunmu luar biasa?"

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja. Profesor Granger tidak datang saat itu," sahut Michelle sembari memberikan sedikit _mayonise_ di atas salad buahnya. "Atau karena Profesor Granger sekarang sangat terkenal di kalangan pria?"

"Mungkin keduanya," ucap Scorpius asal dan memasukkan sesendok makaroni keju ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja makan para pengajar dan lagi-lagi menemukan Hermione duduk bersebelahan dengan Profesor Longbottom.

"Kau tahu? Profesor Longbottom selalu terlihat seperti pedofil untukku saat dia bersama Profesor Granger." Allard mengikuti arah pandangnya dan memberikan sebuah komentar yang membuat Michelle mengayunkan garpunya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Percintaan antara pria dewasa berumur tiga puluhan dengan gadis remaja di bawah umur dua puluh tahun sekarang dianggap normal." Jika Michelle memakai kacamata, mungkin sekarang dia tengah menaikkan kacamata itu dari ujung hidungnya dengan jari tengah seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh ilmuwan tua. "Lagipula, umur Profesor Granger sebenarnya juga sama dengan umur Profesor Longbottom, kurasa tidak ada yang menentang kalau mereka bersama."

"Ada." Scorpius menyela perkataan Michelle cepat hingga gadis itu meliriknya 'oh ya ya aku tahu' dengan bosan. "Aku akan menentangnya."

"Ow 'mate! Mengharukan!" Allard tertawa kecil dan melahap spagettinya yang sudah tergulung rapi.

"Kau hanya muridnya Scor. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Michelle menggeleng pelan dan mengaduk salad buahnya. "Kukira kau hanya terobsesi dengan Profesor Granger atau mungkin hanya mengaguminya seperti murid lelaki lainnya."

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku tidak suka Profesor Granger dekat dengan pria manapun."

"Bloody hell, kau cemburu?" Allard tersedak dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya perlahan. "—Maksudku kau cemburu karena seorang wanita? Di umur tiga belas tahun?"

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari Malfoy?"

"Kekuasaan, kekayaan dan ketampanan?" ucap Scorpius mengingat perkataan ayahnya yang sering diagung-agungkan dengan sebuah seringai kecil hingga Michelle hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya disusul tawa ringan Allard.

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam dan menikmati makan malam masing-masing. Di saat Scorpius berniat untuk meraih cangkir tehnya, suara burung hantu dari atas aula besar terdengar begitu jelas menarik perhatian sebagian murid. Semakin merendahkan ketinggian terbangnya, burung hantu yang berwarna cokelat tua itu mengarah ke meja Slytherin dan mendarat di samping piring Scorpius.

Scorpius melirik kedua sahabatnya yang meliriknya balik. Ragu-ragu dia mengambil paket yang dibawa oleh burung hantu itu. Sebuah bungkusan berbentuk persegi dengan bungkus hijau tua dan pita perak. Setelah burung hantu itu melahap satu potong biskuit vanila dan terbang meninggalkan mereka, Scorpius menarik pita yang mengikat bungkusan itu dan membuka kertas pembungkusnya.

Sebuah kotak persegi kayu yang terlihat indah menyambutnya. Melirik kedua sahabatnya lagi yang masih menatapnya penasaran, Scorpius membuka kotak itu dan nafasnya terhenti seketika. Potongan-potongan cokelat kecil terjejer rapi di dalam kotak itu dengan bentuk yang indah dan ada sebuah amplop berwarna emas terselip disana.

Dia mengambil amplop itu dan segera membukanya tak sabaran karena penasaran siapa yang mengirimkannya hadiah ini. Tulisan tegak bersambung yang rapi dan sangat Scorpius kenal karena selalu menghadiri kelasnya serta memberikan nilai di atas tugasnya menghiasi permukaan kertas emas itu.

**Selamat ulang tahun Mr. Malfoy. Semoga cokelat ini bisa meredakan emosimu yang terlihat kacau akhir-akhir ini.**

**HG**

Scorpius mengalihkan pandangannya ke meja makan pengajar dan kali ini kedua mata Hermione juga tertuju ke arahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk untuk menjawab tatapan 'kau yang mengirimkannya?' Scorpius.

Tak bisa menahan senyuman bahagianya, Scorpius mengamati sekotak cokelat yang dia kenal sebagai paket special yang _limited edition_ di toko cokelat yang ada di Diagon Alley. Rasa cokelat ini beserta isinya akan berubah sesuai keinginan yang memakan. Benar-benar hadiah yang menyenangkan.

"Biar kutebak, sekotak cokelat yang menjadi incaran anak-anak kecil itu adalah hadiah dari Profesor Granger," ucap Michelle menunjuk kotak itu dengan garpunya.

"Biarkan aku mencicipinya satu 'mate! Saat itu aku kehabisan dan mereka tak membuatnya lagi."

"Tidak. Bahkan aku juga tak berniat untuk tidak memakannya." Scorpius menutup kotak itu dan menaruh kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi puas di atas kotak yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas itu. "Ini hadiah dari Profesor Granger. Mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakannya."

"Lalu kau akan menyimpannya terus? Seingatku cokelat itu mempunyai tanggal kadaluarsa."

"Tentu saja aku akan mengawetkannya."

Allard dan Michelle hanya bisa terdiam mendengar jawaban Scorpius. Mereka berdua melirik satu sama lain beberapa detik dan akhirnya menggelengkan kepala perlahan.

"Hidung Voldemort..."

To be continue

**Author's Note : **Yay! Chapter ketiga cerita yang ringan ini selesai! Wah aku benar-benar telat mengupdatenya ya. Mohon maaf, tugasku benar-benar menyita waktu (Oke aku tahu kalian bosan mendengar ini) Tapi tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan libur, jadi aku mempunyai waktu untuk mengupdate dengan tepat waktu semua fic-ficku!

Terima kasih sudah mereview, meng-favorite, mem-follow dan mengingatkan untuk melanjutkan fic ini! Sekali lagi kuingatkan bahwa fic ini hanya menceritakan hal-hal berkesan yang terjadi pada Hermione dan Scorpius selama tujuh tahun. Jadi ya, mungkin gak terlalu kompleks dengan permasalahan rumit.

Oke, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!

Salam hangat!


End file.
